


Open Locks

by armitageadoration



Series: By the Pricking of My Thumbs [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 42,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armitageadoration/pseuds/armitageadoration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the end of the trilogy from Something Wicked and This Way Comes.</p>
<p>Open Locks shows a deeper look into the lives of both Dr Hannibal Lecter and Dr. Anastassia Serdste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Thursday night and Hannibal Lecter sat silently beneath a single lamp, sketching. The strokes of the pencil across paper kept his concentration while music played quietly through the home sound system. He looked up to study the sleeping woman across the room. It was the woman whom which he sketched.

Lost in a dream, Anastassia Serdste lay nearly motionless in her large bed. In a handful of days, the movers would come. She had decided at the last minute to keep the house rather than sell it. Yet,this was to be Anastassia’s last night in her own home. Lecter smiled to himself while he watched. So lovely she looked, sleeping as she did. Lecter let himself wander back over 20 years prior to when he first met the child that Anastassia had been.

Hannibal Lecter had heard of the young prodigy, of course. Although, he had yet to have laid eyes upon her. Lecter was teaching two classes at the medical school while he was working on his own fellowship. Due to the young age of the child, professors were being asked if she would be permitted in their classes. Very few refused; they wanted to see for themselves what this child could do. Hannibal Lecter was no different.

She had been a beautiful child; there was no doubt of that. It wasn’t a sexual attraction he held for her those long years past. In fact, Lecter found the abuse of children to be distasteful, to say the least. It was the young Anastassia’s mind that brought him the greatest of joys. She had been unlike any other child he had seen. This included his beloved late sister as well.

He was cautious in taking the young Anastassia under his wing. There would never be a mention of improprieties with her, Lecter made certain of that. He did not approach Anastassia or her family with the idea that she needed a certain type of polish. Instead, when she told her parents about the bright young physician that she met, it was James and Jael Serdste that set everything in motion for her to be under Lecter’s tutelage.

The young girl took to everything quickly and brilliantly. It was not just her studies that she excelled at. Lecter took the time to teach his charge the old school manners which Lecter himself lived by. With her parents’ permission, Anastassia was also formally trained in both voice and the cello. An apt pupil, she did not understand the concept of others her age when the spoke of boredom. Certain changes had to be made in the schooling of Anastassia Serdste. She could not keep the late hours that most medical students needed to. Granted, she did not need to either.

The hungry mind of the young girl devoured everything put before her. She immediately memorized everything that she needed to and was able to apply the information perfectly. With Lecter as her mentor, Anastassia also worked even harder to please him. When he graced her with a smile, she would shine brighter than the sun. With Lecter, Anastassia was able to graduate within the four year time table of medical school. The hours were, of course, limited during her residency and fellowship. Not that it truly mattered; she worked above and beyond her colleagues at any level.

There were only minor set backs to Anastassia’s life. Her parents found early on that she could not digest most animal proteins. Wild game, beef, poultry, and pork were off the menu for the young Anastassia. Lecter took it upon himself to begin to feed her small bits of his special meals. She was fine with the quality of meats that he provided. That became their first little secret. Except with Lecter, Anastassia held tight to a vegetarian diet.

It wasn’t until Anastassia reached adulthood, or at least legally in the US, that Lecter began to grow concerned about his charge. Men had started to notice her when she was still a child of 14. At 19, she began to notice them. Worried that she would be soon mixing with unsavory types, Lecter brought Anastassia to his bed when she was 20 years old. Outside of family and close friends, Lecter was the only man she turned any attention to in her private life. While neither Lecter nor Anastassia would claim to be in love, the deep affection for each other was what each had. The pair often thought that love was just a fantasy. What they shared went far deeper, especially after the kidnapping when Anastassia revealed how much she truly knew of her mentor.

Lecter respected Anastassia and her family, a rare occurrence for certain. When he first spoke of marriage to her, Hannibal Lecter did the one thing that he never thought he would do. He asked Anastassia’s father for his blessings. Senator James Serdste was hesitant at first, but he knew that no one would take care of his daughter like Lecter would.

Turning back to the paper, Lecter began to put the final touches on the drawing. It was a perfect likeness of his sleeping bride to be. As if on cue, Anastassia had woken. Dark eyes searched for the source of light in the room; a smile appeared when she found it.

“Mmmmm. What time is it Hannibal?” She did not ask why he was in her home. It was just accepted.

He glanced at his timepiece. “It is almost midnight ma Stassi.” Lecter paused to look at her. “What are you doing awake?”

“The same could be asked of you. What are you doing awake? I just happened to wake up, no reason why. “

Lecter nodded absently. “I was busy.” The sketch pad was dropped on to the table. “You have to be up in less than four hours. Go back to sleep.”

Chuckling softly, Anastassia sat up. “What happened about the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding?” She teased.

“Quite traditional of you my dear, although I believe that tradition will not start until Saturday.”

Anastassia sank back into the decadent pillows with a sigh. “Hannibal, are you for certain you wish to go through with this?”

His brow raised in curiosity. “Having misgivings ma Stassi?”

“No. I wished to make sure that you were not troubled with the nearness of the date.” In two days they would become husband and wife.

“No Anastassia, I am not. I believe that our life together shall be quite satisfying.” Lecter rose from the chair and turned off the light. “Sleep now my dear, the next few days will be exhausting.”


	2. Chapter 2

****

Menu

**Passed Hors d'oeuvres**

Roasted Asparagus Wrapped with Prosciutto + Cantaloupe and Balsamic Dipping Sauce  
Baby Bliss Potatoes Stuffed with Herbed Ricotta + Parmesan + Frizzled Prosciutto  
Parmesan Lattice Cones filled with Goat Cheese Mashed Potatoes + Chives  
Lobster Salad atop Blue Corn Cakes with Green Chile Oil

**Salads**

Panzanella Salad with Heirloom Tomatoes + Cornbread Croutons Served with Buttermilk Basil Vinaigrette  
Farm Greens + Ricotta Salata + Roasted Butternut Squash + Hazelnuts Served with a Tarragon Vinaigrette  
Baby Spinach Salad with Medjol Dates + Goat Cheese Timbale Drizzled with Sherry Vinaigrette  
Fanta Se Salad with Butter Lettuces + Haas Avocado + Valencia Oranges + Spicy Pecans + Jicama with Ancho Chile Vinaigrette

**Main Course**

Chicken Roulade Stuffed with Speck Ham + Farro Served with Quince Preserves  
Zinfandel + Rosemary Marinated Filet of Beef Tenderloin with Gorgonzola Cream Sauce  
Crispy Duck Lasagna  
Pan Fried Polenta with Seared Root Vegetables Served over Vegetarian Chili

**Side Item Options**

Homegrown Vegetables with a Balsamic Glaze + Sea Salt  
Broccoli Raab + Lima Bean Sauté with Scallion Crème Fraiche + Lemon Zest  
Roasted Fingerling Potatoes with Truffled Mushrooms  
Farro + Wild Mushroom with Dried Cranberry + Fennel

**Breadbasket Options**

Fresh Artisan Breads with Rosemary Scented Butter  
Fresh Parker House Rolls with Whipped Potager Herb Butter  
Brioche Rolls with Balsamic Whipped Butter  
Grilled Flat Breads with Whipped Tahini Butter

**Desserts**

Black Pepper + Honey Mousse in Graham Cracker Crust  
Flourless Chocolate Cake Drizzled with Chocolate Glaze and Topped With Orange Zest Whipped Cream  
Caramelized Banana and Rum Cream Parfaits  
Local Apple Tart in a Cinnamon Crust  
 **Drinks**

Full Open bar  
Coffee, Tea, Juice, Milk, Bottled Waters


	3. Chapter 3

“Sweetheart, don’t you think you should eat something? It will be hours before you have a chance”

“Mom, honestly? I believe it would make me ill to eat something now.”

“A drink perhaps then dear?”

“Really, I am fine.”

“Very well darling, just please make sure you don’t make yourself sick from not eating.”

Anastassia Serdste sat in the chair nearly motionless “Mom, it’s okay. I promise.”

“You are far too calm for a bride to be.”

Unmoving, there was no response at first. She permitted the make-up artist to continue. When the woman’s hand pulled back, Anastassia responded. “Why would I be nervous? Hannibal and I have known each other since I was rather young. We have had an intimate relationship for a dozen years now.”

“Anastassia, please don’t remind me of your youth spent with Hannibal, it makes the wedding seem strange.”

Wrapped in a thick white robe, her Anastassia’s hair was already done. For her wedding day, she wore a thick loose French braid with strands escaping. Ringlets curled against her cheeks. The finishing touches of makeup were being applied. When the makeup artist pulled back, Anastassia opened her eyes. She never responded to her mother.

“All finished?”

“Yes Ma’am” The make-up artist handed the bride-to-be a mirror.

Peering into the mirror, Dr. Anastassia Serdste smiled. “You did a beautiful job, thank you so very much” The makeup was understated but with a dramatic flair to her bright coppery eyes. Turning to look at her mother, Anastassia was positively radiant.

“Mom? What do you think?”

Jael Serdste hugged her daughter. “Oh darling, you look beautiful.” She smiled at Anastassia with tears in her eyes and hugged her again.

“Well. Time to get into the gown I suppose. You know I tried to talk Hannibal into letting me get married in jeans. He refused.”

“I believe it Anastassia. Hannibal is the only man that could ever convince you to wear a dress.” Jael laughed softly. Anastassia knew how to dress beautifully. Under Hannibal Lecter’s tutelage, she did and often.

“Anastassia, you picked out a beautiful gown.”

“I get by with a little help from my friends.” She smiled at her friend. Margalo was Anastassia’s best friend from childhood and her maid of honor.

The wedding gown was a strapless, full length gown of mixed silks. It was styled in an A-line fitting with baroque graduated beading from the bust to the waist. A tulle sash around the waist accented the slenderness of the woman wearing it. All of the tiny buttons came together quickly while the bride was helped into the dress. Anastassia dipped low and Margalo helped attach the veil. After standing back up straight, she looked at her friend.

“Well?”

Margalo hugged her friend warmly and whispered in Anastassia’s ear how wonderful she looked.

“Hannibal is going to be so stunned that I am not sure he will be able say ‘I do’ without ravishing you first!” Margalo tipped her head to the side considering what she just said. “Actually I think when he sees what is under the gown, you are done for Anastassia.”

Anastassia gave her best friend a secretive smile. “I am sure Hannibal will be able to control himself.” Drawing in a deep breath and exhaling slowly she spoke once more. “I can’t believe the day is already here.”

A glance over to Margalo, Anastassia spoke softly. “I don’t believe I have ever seen a dress match someone so perfectly as that one does for you.”

Margalo had picked out the bridesmaid dress. It was a beautiful dark red wine color with a small gold sash. The dress was an a-line halter style made of delicate chiffon, which dropped to the floor.

“Thank you Anastassia.” Margalo smiled.

Right at that moment there was a knock on the door. There was a voice on the other side. “Anastassia it is me. Is everyone decent? May I come in?”

Turning to her mother and friend, she started to grin. “Of course Dad, everything is ready to go.”

James Serdste stepped into the room. He gasped at the sight of his daughter. She was stunning. “You look beautiful babygirl.”

“Thank you Dad.” She reached over and gave her father a hug.  
“Alright then ladies, are you ready for pictures?”

Anastassia made a face and then nodded.

“Okay it is just going to be the bride, the parents and the bride, and your bridesmaid Anastassia. We will get the ones with you and Hannibal after the wedding.”

“You realize we have been seeing each other for a while? So aren’t you taking this a touch too far on the husband not seeing the wife before the wedding Dad?”

“Not at all!”

Anastassia chuckled softly and then they headed outside to have the photographs taken in the setting sun.

The wedding venue was extraordinary. After many discussions, they had decided on the Robert and Arlene Kogod Courtyard. It was a signature element of the renovated Donald W. Reynolds Center for American Art and Portraiture. The venue was one of the largest and most magnificent event spaces in Washington DC.

The enclosed courtyard, with its elegant glass canopy designed by world-renowned architects Foster + Partners, provided a distinctive, contemporary accent to the museums’ Greek revival building. There were to be almost five hundred people at the wedding. That was one of the reasons for choosing the Courtyard; it was large enough to accommodate the guests. The number boggled Anastassia’s mind. She knew with both her family and Hannibal’s social statuses that there was little choice but to have such a large wedding. It was the only way to do such an affair without insulting someone. A friend of the family, Louis McGarry, was doing the officiating. People from all over the world were here.

Hannibal stood proud in front of Louis. He was not nervous, merely impatient. Lecter had never been married before, nor had he ever expected to marry. That was all about to change. Will clapped Hannibal on the back with genuine affection. Their relationship was strange at best. Will Graham did not know what to think of Lecter marrying Anastassia. She appeared to the complete opposite of Lecter.

The wedding guests began to titter as the hour grew close. Once the music started to play, the groom looked down the aisle and the guests grew silent. Lecter’s back straightened and then he started to smile. In his view was Anastassia, arm in arm with her father. He could not take his eyes off of her. She was a vision of pure and elegant beauty. Lecter mused that his bride to be was always a stunning woman, even first thing in the morning. Granted she would disagree with that, at least before she had her first cup of coffee. But now, it was much more evident in the way she positively glowed.

James Serdste stood there with tears in his eyes; he could hear a sob from his wife in the front row. Giving his daughter over to Hannibal Lecter was the hardest thing that he had ever done. Shaking hands with the man that would soon to be his son-in-law, he spoke quietly.

“Take care of her, please Hannibal.”

Lecter smiled slightly but with genuine warmth when he shook James Serdste’s hand. “I already do Senator. I will never let anything happen to her. Thank you.” The words of affection were rare from Lecter and even rarer that they were genuine.

Louis McGarry started the ceremony once James had sat down. The ceremony was kept it short and simple, as per the couple’s wishes. Lecter took a moment to lift the veil Anastassia wore. He would never deny how beautiful she was. Yet, the attraction he held for her went much deeper.

“Anastassia Nicoletta Serdste, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?”

The soft sweetness of her wine and roses voice sent a shiver through those gathered. “I do.” In just a heartbeat, Lecter pressed the ring onto her finger.

“Hannibal Lecter, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?”

His deep accented voice was filled with warmth that no one had heard from him before, except Anastassia. “I do.” Anastassia did the same to him, the wedding band slid onto his finger with ease.

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” Louis McGarry smiled at the couple. “You may kiss the bride!”

Hannibal brushed his fingers against her fair cheeks. He kissed her gently. Gazes met as the couple became lost in their own world; they did not even hear the applause at first. Breaking the kiss, Hannibal looked into his wife’s eyes and whispered. “Are you ready for this?”

She smiled kissing him one more time to the cheers of the crowd behind them. “Of course.” No one could see it but Lecter himself, there was a twinkle of amusement in his new bride’s eyes.

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hannibal Lecter!” Louis spoke warmly. “Or shall it be Dr. and Dr. Lecter!”

They walked back down the aisle together and out of sight for a while. A few minutes of being alone before the reception began. Hannibal kissed Anastassia with rare tenderness.

“I have never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as you are right this minute.”

Anastassia couldn’t reply because she had no idea what to say.

They spoke quietly for a few more minutes. Taking the time to relax with each other and come to the realization that they were bonded legally. The new home that Anastassia and Hannibal purchased together was ready.

“Shall we greet our guests?”

Kissing him one more time, she spoke. “Of course.” They walked out of the room and into the courtyard hand in hand.

The dinner was exquisite. Lecter had done the planning for it with the verified caterer. The wedding cake was his choice as well. To anyone and everyone at the wedding, they looked like a happy couple in love. Both Lecter and Anastassia played their parts to perfection.

Photographs had been taken. Dinner was over. The cake had been cut. The toasts were done. Everyone, including Mr. and Mrs. Lecter, were happy.

The orchestra started to play. Hannibal took Jael onto the dance floor right after Anastassia and her father started dancing. When the first song was over, Hannibal took his bride into his arms for their first dance. The room narrowed down to each other. Nothing was disturbing them; they were enjoying each other fully. The music changed abruptly, causing Hannibal to look up. He started to smile.

“Instrumental version of the first song you ever sang to me. I can only assume that this is your doing.”

“But of course it is.” She started to sing softly in his ear. The melodic words were for him and him alone.

When the song ended a rain of applause started. Walking off the floor they were both accosted with new dance partners. For hours, it seemed, they danced. When they were apart, their eyes never left each other. There was one final dance of the evening. Hannibal took his wife into his arms once again.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this was the music that Anastassia danced her first dance ever with me. Seeing how it is our wedding night, I would like it to be the one that starts our honeymoon and married lives together. If you would please join us in this dance, we would be honored to share this with each of you.”

‘The Maid with the Flaxen Hair’ began to play. Anastassia and Hannibal moved like they belonged together, and they did. When the song was over Hannibal picked his wife up into his arms. Escorting her out of the public view and into the museum proper, they changed quickly into more casual clothes. Dashing down the steps, to the waiting car, they were greeted with handfuls of bird seed. Pausing at the car Anastassia did not step in immediately. Turning her back to the crowd, the bouquet was tossed back. Margalo reached up and caught the lovely flowers. The young woman blushed happily while Anastassia and Hannibal started the applause.

Lecter whispered in Anastassia’s ear. “Now we shall have some fun.”

Climbing into the car, the newlyweds disappeared out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to relax and enjoy each other as one part of life has ended and yet another begins.

It wasn’t until they were seated on the luxury jet that had been procured for their honeymoon did Anastassia ask where they were going.

“Patience ma Stassi, patience.”

She didn’t ask again, as it would have been rude to do so.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Anastassia felt the need to walk around some. The private jet allowed both of them to relax in their own way. When she rose, Lecter pulled her close.

He gripped her hips, drawing her to him. They both gasped with desire. Two people without the capacity to love still enjoyed the pleasures that the flesh gave them. Anastassia moved slowly over him. His hands skirted fine porcelain skin. Leaning down to him, they shared kiss. Rising himself, Lecter escorted his new bride to the master suite at the back of the plane. Hannibal pressed her into the sheets.

He pressed her down further into the comfort of the bed. Anastassia gasped, his large shaft spreading her open and taking her into the bliss that they both craved. He spoke again, still inside of her. “Are you ready to learn more ma Stassi?”

“Of course.” There was not a hint of hesitation in her voice. All of a sudden, she looked startled and a single tear slid down her fair cheek.

Hannibal looked alarmed. Brushing the tear away with his thumb, He tasted the salty wetness from his skin.

“Why the tear Anastassia?”

“It is not unhappiness Hannibal. I am not sure if it is even worthy of an explanation.”

“Please try.”

“You trust me completely. The absolute trust of sharing all of you. It is something I never believed would happen.”

His hands curved beneath her rounded bottom. Hannibal let his fingers slide into the groove. A single fingertip stroked the tight star. Watching her intently, making sure that she was comfortable. Biting her lip, Anastassia nodded. He probed and caressed.

Then his hands slid away. Kissing her again, he continued his movements within her. Sheathed in heated wetness, he groaned when she tightened around him. Anastassia’s wetness caressed him, making him drive into her deeper. Each stroke filled her. Long legs tightened around his waist, with heels pressing to his ass. She drew him that much deeper. Hips rising, meeting his thrusts, she begged him for more. Hannibal groaned when her nails bit into his back, scratching a pattern into his skin. He wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing gently. Kissing Anastassia, he spoke.

“You calm me Anastassia.”

Hannibal looked into her large eyes, capturing her gaze. It was his way of showing Anastassia the depths of his soul. Velvety wetness clenched and held his shaft tightly. Calling out her pleasure to his ears she surrendered to him once more. Then and only then did he allow his own release to peak. Pulling her leg to his hip, Hannibal rolled to his side. He wished to stay within her grasp as long as possible. The slow movement of both of then kept him hard throughout the night, even while they dozed in each other’s arms.

It was nearly a 30 hour flight. Much of the time they rested or fucked. Coming back out into the main cabin, Anastassia was greeted by a flight attendant.

“Good morning Mrs. Lecter, might I get you something?”

Being called Mrs. Lecter sounded so very strange. She wasn’t sure how she wanted her name to be yet. “Yes, coffee please, with cream and sugar.” Morning? What the hell time was it?

Taking a seat next to Anastassia, Hannibal was still damp from the shower. “Ah my beauty. Ma Stassi. I think you are going to enjoy this part of the trip greatly.”

She shook her head with a smile. Taking his hand in her own, she started to laugh. “Should I be frightened by this?”

“Of course not. I will never harm you ma Stassi, unless it is to save you.”

Anastassia didn’t ask what he meant. She knew that Hannibal would take care of everything as it needed.

They took a light breakfast of fruit, yogurt, croissants, and of course coffee. Settling in for the remainder of the flight, they both started to doze. It had been an extremely busy few weeks. Now it was time to rest, relax, and enjoy.

The overhead intercom system beeped and the pilot began to speak. “Mr. and Mrs. Lecter, this is the Captain, Gus Travers. We have begun our descent into Bangkok. We will be landing in about twenty minutes. You will then be taken to your destination via private car. Please buckle up and enjoy the rest of the flight.”

Lecter lifted a brow after hearing the captain. “Well now you know where we are going.”

Anastassia was completely surprised. Bangkok was both Sodom and Gomorrah with a little slice of heaven.

“I want you to enjoy yourself. That is what this is about. Besides you will only get one honeymoon in your lifetime.”

A twitch of lips, she chuckled softly. “You hope that is the case.”

Hannibal looked quite serious. “I know it is the case.”

“What we have and what we do joins us together in the deepest parts of our psyche Anastassia. I truly meant until death do us part.”

They sat silently next to each other. Lecter held her hand within his grasp. Giving it a squeeze, Lecter looked to the younger woman. “Never doubt your importance to me ma Stassi. I believe you are the only woman that would have ever made me give up my very singular life.”

Anastassia started to speak and abruptly stopped when the jet hit the runway. The landing was smooth and easy under the capable hands of their pilot. He came on the intercom announcing their arrival.

“Mr. and Mrs. Lecter, welcome to Bangkok. The local time is nine a.m. with a temperature of 79 degrees. You are welcome to depart at any time.”

Departing the plane, Anastassia and Hannibal walked over to the waiting car. After being introduced to their driver, the pair settled in and buckled up. It would not be a long drive, unless the traffic had become unmanageable once again. The drive took no time at all. Anastassia was enthralled with looking out the window and to the busy streets. It had been years since she had been to Bangkok and then it was for a business trip. Hannibal took her hand and squeezed it. He smiled at the younger woman next to him. Enjoying her jubilant mood, Lecter chuckled lightly to himself before kissing Anastassia once again.

Anastassia pulled back, quite startled, and looked up at her husband. “What was that for?”

“Do I need a reason? We are newlyweds Anastassia; there is no reason not to act like it.”

“Of course not my beloved husband.” She looked positively amused.

The car stopped at a majestic building that was very close to the start of Old Town.

One of the caretakers of the condos came up to the couple with a large smile. “Mr. and Mrs. Lecter, welcome. I am Cameron, your host. If you do not mind following me I shall take you to the Lotus House, where you will be staying. Your bags will be arriving shortly and taken directly to the condo that you have chosen for your stay.”

“Are there many people here?” Anastassia inquired.

“Other than the staff? It will be just you and your husband Mrs. Lecter on the top three floors.”

Anastassia’s eyes opened wide in surprise. Turning to Lecter, she spoke softly. “Hannibal why?”

Leaning down Hannibal nuzzled his lips to her ear. Speaking just as soft as his wife did, he replied. “Because that is what I wished.”

She made an exasperated sound. This was all too much. They were both quite wealthy, yes. Anastassia preferred to keep a lower profile than Lecter did when it came to the luxuries they could afford.

“Anastassia, you should know that by now I always get what I wish to own.” Taking her hand, Hannibal gave her a gentle tug and started to follow Cameron.

They were driven to the Lotus House, the condo belonged to the owner of the vast high-rise. It had recently been opened up for use by the general public or at least to the general public that could afford the lofty price tag that the owner charged daily. Cameron discussed all that was available to the couple during their stay. There were plenty of water activities, fine dining, shopping, and other ways to relax. If they needed anything at all he was available 24/7 to the newlyweds.

Anastassia shook her head. She was used to being wealthy in a sense. There were always the monies available for whatever she wanted. She just didn’t want for much. This seemed to be complete excess to her. While Anastassia didn’t find a need for the excess, Hannibal enjoyed it greatly. He looked over to her and smiled while she talked animatedly with their host. Upon their arrival, Hannibal got out of the car first to help Anastassia out. He didn’t let go of her hand as they began the ascent to the grand high rise.

“This is beautiful. Thank you Hannibal.”

“I have always enjoyed indulging you my dear, this is no different.”

Taking a tour of the large house, Anastassia loved it. The old world styling made it that much more beautiful. Unfortunately, the first little bit of jet lag and the exhaustion from the last couple of days was catching up with her.

“Hannibal what would you like to do?”

He looked thoughtful for a moment, there were many things that he would like to do but thinking it was best that Anastassia rest and relax for a bit was at the top of the list. “How about taking the time to rest for a little bit first? You appear quite tired.”

Anastassia’s brow rose upwards, surprised to say the least. “Are you sure?”

“Of course. Although I believe we should try the balcony rather than the bed.”

Smiling, Anastassia nodded her head. “That sounds perfect.”

Their bags arrived right as Anastassia finished speaking. Smiling she went to unpack things, only to notice that one of the members of the house staff was doing it for her. Nodding and stepping out of the way, Anastassia waited until the young woman was finished.

“Would you like to get more comfortable?”

Hannibal nodded. “What do you have in mind?”

“I was thinking about a swim suit, but you tell me?”

“That sounds delightful, perhaps a dip in the infinity pool once you have rested.”

Hannibal stepped away for a few moments to let Anastassia find everything and he placed a call to Cameron. Hannibal gave the order to not be disturbed. They would not need meals brought to them, unless otherwise stated. Walking out of their bedroom and into the main living quarters, he plugged in Anastassia’s iPod and switched on one of the playlists. The soft music filled the large room and the space out of doors.

Anastassia was standing out on the balcony looking out over one of the rivers. Hannibal stopped in his tracks upon seeing her. She seemed so carefree and relaxed. He had never seen her like this before. The breeze caught her long dark curls and brushed them back away from her cheeks. She wore nothing but the tiniest of black bikini bottoms that tied at the sides. The dark material covered very little. It was a stark contrast to her alabaster flesh. Topless, Anastassia nipples were licked by the warm humid air and they stood in hardened peaks. Hannibal felt an ache of lust for his protégé that was now his wife.

Coming up behind Anastassia, he slid his hand along her side and around to her waist. Pulling her close to him, Hannibal used his other hand to brush the silken curls away so that he may press his lips to her throat and kiss the soft throb of her pulse. She smiled softly with his touch and stepped back to press against him. Anastassia reached back and captured Lecter’s hips with her hands. She let her hips begin to sway and rock; it was a slow tantalizing dance of desire against Hannibal. Groaning against Anastassia’s throat, Hannibal bit down lightly. It was not even enough to break the skin. Her sweet cries urged him on. The hand on her waist rose upwards to capture an already hard nipple. Squeezing the little pink bud, Hannibal whispered something in her ear.

“Do you remember the promise I made you so long ago?”

Anastassia nodded, unable to find the words. There was a slight tremble that raced through her body. Hannibal plucked at the strings tying the bikini bottom. Releasing each side, the material drifted away from ivory flesh. Pressing his hips against her, he started to grind lewdly again her backside. Anastassia could feel his hardness against her. Hannibal moved her into the position he wished, she was leaning towards the railing of the balcony with her hands supporting her body on the top rail.

Untying the drawstring of the swim shorts, he pulled them off. Large hands wandered across the soft skin of Anastassia’s body. She moved fluidly beneath the touch, soft whimpers caught the morning air. Hannibal dipped forward to press his lips against her back. Kissing a trail down her spine he pressed himself against her. Slipping into the warm wetness of her very core, he entered her swiftly from behind. Anastassia groaned with the feel of him buried inside of her heat. Hips arched back to take him fully. Feral in their need for each other, they met each other with each thrust. Anastassia pressing back as he sank deeper and deeper into her wetness. A finger trailed along the tight puckered star of her ass while he continued his drive into her over and over again. She was soaking wet with her need of him. A few more thrusts and he couldn’t take it any longer. Pulling out, Hannibal steadied himself against Anastassia. The head of his cock resting against the tight star, he whispered to her roughly.

“Are you ready my dear?”

Anastassia nodded and finally found her voice to say a single word. “Yes.”

His cock covered with her own wetness, Hannibal started to press in very slowly. Just the head passed the ring of muscle and he stopped. Letting her get used to the feel of him there, he rocked his hips incredibly slowly.

Gasping in pain, Anastassia shut her eyes. Oh how it hurt! Yet, it felt wonderful at the same time. Urging him on, she pressed backwards. Her body begged for more. Painstakingly slow he eased further into her and stopped once again. The feeling was so foreign to her. Biting down on the curve of her lower lip Anastassia nodded for more. Groaning with the tightness of her ass wrapped around his cock, Hannibal started to fuck her. This was not making love; they both were filled with the animalistic need for the other.

Faster and faster he moved, Hannibal gripped his wife’s waist harshly. His other hand slipped down around the front of her. He started to stroke and fondle her hardened clit. Their cries of greed and lust filled the area surrounding them as they started to move faster against each other. Leaning forward once again Hannibal bit the back of her neck. The single bite started her release. Anastassia convulsed with the desire and passion her husband created. Body tightening around his cock, Hannibal’s own release started. Together they sang to the heavens above and below their passions daring each to answer the lusty cry first. Her arms trembling, Anastassia moved forward to rest her cheek against the railing and tried to catch her breath. She could feel her knees growing weak.Lecter grabbed her around the waist and held her up to him so that she didn’t fall. The throbbing of his cock stopped. Caressing Anastassia’s back, Hannibal whispered three words.

“You are exquisite.”

Her voice trembling, Anastassia replied in turn. “The same is said of you.”

Picking Anastassia up, Hannibal carried her over to the hammock that was set up on the balcony. Laying her down in the cradle of it, he climbed in beside her. Holding her, Hannibal stroked the fair skin gently.

Hannibal smiled and kissed Anastassia’s forehead. “Rest now my dear.”

“Hannibal?”

“Yes?”

“What are you going to do about food here?” The thought had been bothering her since they arrived. It was just now that she was able to ask.

“I will figure something out darling. Do not concern yourself over it.”

“Hannibal I am concerned.”

“Do not worry, if I am anything it is capable.”

She smiled softly and kissed him on the lips. “I know you are.”

Anastassia did not press further. At least not at the moment she didn’t press the issue. It would come up again and very soon. Dozing in the hammock, they felt the heat of the sun upon them. Even in the shade it was intoxicating to relax as they did. They each dozed in the warmth of the day. It was Anastassia that spoke first upon awakening.

“You know, I think this is truly the first time in a very long while that we have ever sat down together and did not talk about work. Well, at least without you chastising me for spending too much time at the hospital.”

Hannibal smiled. “I believe you are correct. This is pure decadence, just you and I together with nothing to concern ourselves over, except each other.”

“I believe a long soak in the pool is calling our names.”

“Bathing suits optional?” She teased him.

“But of course. It is not often that I get to spend most of a day with you naked or nearly so.” Leaning across the table, Hannibal cupped Anastassia’s cheek with his hand. Drawing her closer to him, he kissed her mouth with such tenderness it made both of them smile. “I do not know love my Anastassia, but never think that anyone comes before you.”

Lacing her fingers through his, Anastassia smiled. “No one has ever come before you Hannibal, not even when I was just a mere child.” Some would say that she was the same as Hannibal Lecter, living so deeply within her own mind that emotions were largely a foreign concept to her.

They strolled to the private pool hand in hand. “Ah. This is the perfect honeymoon. I believe perhaps you should quit your day job and become a trip advisor Hannibal.”

“You believe so? Perhaps my first duty will be to take you around the world so that I may give the best advice by saying yes we have been there.”

Anastassia chuckled at Hannibal’s words. “We should most likely stick to our current professions. What shall we do about dinner?”

“You shall see my protégé. Dinner tonight will be on you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Anastassia Serdste, now Lecter, stood in front of the mirror checking her makeup. A full and generous mouth was painted the darkest of reds. The lipstick was the color of clotted blood. Yet, for many a man it would remind them of forcing their cock between those lips and fucking. Pale skin was highlighted and with the strokes of a makeup brush, high cheekbones were cut even higher. Eyes were drawn with kohl to make them appear even larger, a sultry look for a sultry hot night.

Turning around, Anastassia looked to Lecter with a raised brow. When he nodded his approval, a smile appeared on those lips of her’s. Dressed in a tiny midriff baring blouse of white and an equally tiny black skirt, she looked like any woman that was going to hit the dance clubs.

Removing the towel from long locks, Anastassia started to comb through the curls.

“Allow me ma Stassi.”

Handing the comb to him, she nodded while taking a seat in the chair at the vanity. They stayed silent while Lecter combed out the curls. Hannibal Lecter had done this many times in the past when Anastassia was younger. This time it meant even more. Her hair was tied back into a French braid of sorts when he was done. Casting a glance to Hannibal, Anastassia broke the silence. “A braid? I was thinking of something a bit more, seductive.”

“You will appreciate it later my dear.” He kissed the top of her head.

Nodding absently, Anastassia stepped into the stiletto heels while Lecter handed her a pair of girlish kidskin gloves. At the wrists, there was a hint of white lace from the gloves. It gave the sultry harlot look a touch of innocence. She wore no jewelry, not even a wedding ring at that point. Picking up two rings, they were slipped on over the gloves. They were finger guards that went from the knuckles to right beneath her long painted nails. Another set was put on the opposite hand.

Standing in front of Dr. Hannibal Lecter, Anastassia did a spin. “Anything else you know I might need?”

“Just the umbrella, my dear. You look marvelous.” Lecter paused. “Almost good enough to eat.” A rare grin appeared, wolfish in nature. He paused once more to kiss her. “Have fun with yourself tonight. This is your night to shine.”

“Of course. I plan to.” Without another word, Anastassia Serdste-Lecter stepped out into the private entryway of their condo and in to the night.

The revelers were out in force. It was not a celebration, just part of the Bangkok night life. Heels struck the concrete with a staccato strike. Sure of herself and on a mission, Anastassia walked tall and proud. Taking a shortcut down an alleyway, she was unafraid of what lurked in the darkness.

With the stance she made, whatever lurked in the darkness did not reach out for her.

The wild nightlife was in full swing, but this was a woman on a mission. There was a certain someone that she was looking for. Earlier in the day, Anastassia had run to the market to get fresh produce for dinner. A man had approached her to see if she wished to have some fun. Polite as always, she declined. Unwilling to take no for an answer, the man had whispered something into her ear. He could provide her with anything she wished to taste, including children. Anastassia had learned certain proclivities with Hannibal, so she made a date with the man for the evening hours.

It took no time for her to find the man. He was dressed to the nines peddling flesh and drugs to the masses. People knew him and sought the man out. He went by the name of Chakrri or in English – King.

Walking between the clubs, there were certain men that approached Anastassia. She gave them a look that was cold enough to turn their insides to ice. The sea of people parted for her after the last one approached. All in all, it took Anastassia perhaps 15 minutes to find the King.

His back was to her when she approached. Brushing long nails against the nape of Chakrri’s neck. The glancing brush and the man turned swiftly, his cold gaze warmed when he saw who it was. Rare was it that a person would dare touch him. This woman was different. She didn’t hide her eyes or flinch. Instead coppery eyes looked directly into the man. It was unusual and Chakrri rather liked it.

“My King, I believe you owe me a – “ She paused for the effect. “- dance.” Anastassia spoke Thai well but the English was for effect. She didn’t want the man to know of her language skills. Remaining expressionless, she didn’t even raise a brow when he told his patrons that he had a new whore to teach. The man called King was expecting to use the need for children to turn Anastassia out and for her become one of his whores. She would be suitable for the American and European businessmen that wanted a taste of home.

His English was smooth, yet accented. “Or is it you that owes me the dance?”

“Never you mind, there is a debt to be paid by one of us.” The words came out with a purr.   
Anastassia began to walk away with a hand held out behind her, a direct command that he should follow. The patrons of the King were surprised when he did follow. Only about a kilometer from the condo, she ducked into an alley she knew was ‘owned’ by Chakrri. It would soon be empty once others saw him with a woman.

Into the darkness, Chakrri caught up with her. Grabbing a slender wrist he swung Anastassia around and shoved her back against the stone wall. Soft laughter spilled from her lips like honey. Only this time, the honey was poisoned. A long leg wrapped around his hip and Anastassia pulled him closer. A hint of the devil was in dark eyes. She let the heel of her shoe dig in against the back of the man’s thigh. Using it as leverage, she pushed up against him. A slow rock of the pelvis and she was able to grind against him slowly. Fingers dove into his hair to pull tight while she kissed him hard. The umbrella was discarded to the concrete. Rain poured over the two drenching both Anastassia and the King fully.

“You are a bad little bitch aren’t you?”

A look of mock innocence appeared, along with a sing-song sweetened voice. “I have no idea what you are talking about my King.”

The white blouse was translucent from the rain. The peddler of flesh ran his hands over the fullness of her breasts beneath it. “Are you going to provide me with what I want?” She whispered against the man’s lips. Anastassia was able to feel the groan that left the King’s lips rather than hear it. She could feel him fully hard and wanting against her thigh.

“I will give you anything you want.” There was lust in the man’s eyes and something far more dangerous when he began to hike the short skirt up to her waist.

Anastassia could see the darkness growing with him. She laughed softly. “Good. I know what I want right now.” The stone wall rubbed hard against her skin. She kissed him again and permitted the man to torment her breasts for the time being. Deft fingers clawed at the blouse and ripped the thin wet material in two, exposing the fullness of her breasts to his hands. His lips attacked her’s again and again. He tried to bite but she wouldn’t let the man. “Oh no. I get to tease you for a while yet.” She sounded almost girlish.

Long and lean, most people made a vital mistake with Anastassia. They thought her to be weak of body because she looked almost fragile. Sometimes that mistake was fatal. Chakrri spun her around. Cheek to the wall, the flesh peddler’s hands roamed over a nearly bare ass. Just a tiny strip of thin cloth hid the most intimate of intimates. In an instant, she started to giggle once more and pull him further into the alleyway.

Springing forth, Anastassia ended up behind the man that called himself King. Breasts against his back, her hand wandered low to cup and squeeze his cock. Lips pressed to the side of his neck. “I believe you still owe me that – dance.”

“Whatever you want baby, take it.”

“Oh?”

“Oh yeah, whatever. You want to have a little boy or a little girl with us? How about a boy, a girl and you and me.”

Purring softly, Anastassia whispered in his ear. “You so do know how to treat a girl.”

Keeping her hand on his denim clad cock; she massaged him through the material. Hips rocking from behind, Anastassia ground her nearly bare sex against his ass. Lips were tender as they traced across his throat and back to his ear. Claiming the lobe between her teeth, Anastassia nipped and pulled, much to the King’s pleasure.

“Right there baby, right there. Oh yeah. I will fucking give you everything you want.”

“Oh? Does that mean I can take what I want now?” She gave his cock another squeeze while purring in his ear.

“Fuck yeah.”

The click was nearly inaudible. From the base of the rings a scalpel lined the underside of her four fingers. With a push of the man, she ran the scalpels across his femoral artery, carotid and larynx. A shove sent the man forward into the wall.

“So sorry darling, but I believe we dance to the beat of different drummers. But, I do believe I shall take what I want anyway.”

Hands circled his head so that he could turn and face her in the dying last moments. In another swipe, his tongue was removed and discarded. The man bled out quickly, not that it mattered. Anastassia, above everything else, was a surgeon and the gory visage did not even make her blink. Under the tutelage of Hannibal Lecter she was also an experienced butcher. It took less than three minutes to disarticulate joints and butcher the meat into choice cuts. Popping off the bottom of the umbrella, a bottle of bleach was removed. She poured it over the dead man. The rain and wind would do the rest. The meat was packed carefully into the folds of the umbrella and without looking back; Anastassia began the short walk back to the condo. She understood now why Lecter tied her hair back. It was easier and less of a leash to hold her by.

Pieces of the rings were scattered through the gutters and onto the concrete. The blades were disposed of elsewhere. The police would find the body tomorrow perhaps, but as corrupt as they could be, it would just be a regular gangland killing for property rights. Besides, nobody saw a thing, except one other.

Hannibal was not in the condo when Anastassia returned. She did not think twice about it. Prepping the steaks that had been brought home, she stripped and threw everything into the fire pit on the balcony. Walking back inside, she went to clean up.

There was not a drop of blood on her. The way she made the cuts and from behind the man that called himself King, Anastassia was virtually pristine. There were two exceptions, the gloves and shoes. Both of which, by now, were ash.

The oversized tub was filled. Scrubs, lotions, a razor, plus a few more beauty items were set out. Removing the overdone make-up and undoing the braid came first. Afterwards, she primped and shaved once more. Scrubbing down with the bath items, her skin was glowing and silky soft. Emptying the water and refilling the tub, Anastassia soaked in comfort.

Musing over what she did to the man, the thoughts turned to what have been done differently. Debating on if she preferred to be seen or remain hidden, Anastassia decided she needed to try again to decide. Granted, not many would remember her and if they did, it would be the makeup. There were a vast number of women in the area that resembled Anastassia; most being high priced call girls. In the outfit worn she would have looked the same as they. So was herer preference was to hide in plain sight, Anastassia mused.

This had been Anastassia’s first kill on her own.

She never heard him enter. Hannibal leaned down and kissed Anastassia’s forehead with a slight smile. Lecter was soaked from the rain, just like she had been. Opening her eyes, Anastassia returned the smile.

“Apparently you went out for some fun as well.” Her voice was soft.

“Yes, I did.”

“Catch anything interesting?”

“Yes. I caught chance to watch you.” Lecter disrobed while speaking to Anastassia. Sliding into the water behind her, he pulled her back to his chest. “I am very pleased with you ma Stassi. Quick, simple, and quiet, I could not have done better myself.”

Blushing warmly, Anastassia leaned her head back, over Hannibal’s shoulder. A gesture of affection, she kissed his sharp jaw. “Thank you Hannibal. I am quite pleased with myself.”

“Did you prepare anything for our dinner?”

“I have the steaks marinating currently, they need a little more time.”

Lecter nodded, letting the water soothe the two of them. Running his fingers over Anastassia’s skin, he smiled. “You are like a work of art my dear. Every inch of you is perfection within itself.”

Having been taught since she was a child to accept compliments, she ran her nails up and down Lecter’s legs in response before speaking. “Thank you.”

“I haven’t seen you this relaxed since you were still in your teens ma Stassi.” Lecter stated and expected a response.

Eyes closed, leaning back against him, she smiled. “Virtually everything I have is high profile Hannibal. Be it you, my parents or my chosen employment.” She teased. “Hard to relax when what I wear makes a bigger difference than what I do.”

“You have always handled it well.”

Turning, Anastassia looked into Hannibal’s eyes. She smiled softly before pressing a kiss to his lips. “Because of you, yes I do. My life would have been very different if I had not met you Hannibal.”

“Yes it would have been. Perhaps you wouldn’t share my proclivities then.”

“Nature versus nurture Hannibal, the proclivities was already there I believe. You helped me not be ashamed of them.”

“I am pleased to hear this, very much so. I would hate to think that I had shown you anything in a negative light.” Lecter’s hands slid across the abdomen of his partner. A finger strayed to stroke the crescent shaped scar near her navel. “Do you remember getting this scar?”

“Of course. It was on my 21st birthday. We had been seeing each other, in the physical sense, for a year. You purposefully bit me to leave the scar, your way of branding me I suppose.”

“Yes it was. You always seemed to stay on the edge looking in. I wanted you to know that you belonged.” Lecter rose from the water and stepped out, offering a hand to Anastassia. “Come. We both need to eat.”

Fingers laced through his, Anastassia stepped out of the water. Lecter took a towel from the warmer and gently dried her off. He even went as far as wrapping her hair up in a towel.

It was the closest way that he could show his love for her. He wasn’t sure what love actually felt like anymore. The last time that he knew love was when his sister was alive. Anastassia was no different in that respect. Her life almost came to a violent end when she was a child. While Lecter knew of the incident, she refused to speak of it at all.

They returned to the bedroom to get dressed. Anastassia wore a pair of wide legged pants and a short t-shirt that exposed her midriff. Hannibal wore a t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. They could each see the amusement that sparkled in their eyes. Being this casual was a rare treat for both of them, especially at dinner.

In the kitchen, Anastassia played sous chef to Hannibal. She was preparing aubergine salsa ( Nam Prik Num )to go with other local vegetables and rice. Adding another side dish, she made spicy homemade sausage salad ( Yum Mu Yor ). Hannibal had decided on grilled-bbq Thai styled steak. He began to prepare fresh fruit for dessert. Anastassia stood before the refrigerated wine rack and tapped her foot. She chose the 2010 Egon Muller Scharzhofberger Riesling Auslese.

“You have become my sommelier Anastassia?” A faint smile touched Hannibal’s lips as he looked to her fondly.

“But of course, I must earn my keep after all.”

“What did you choose for our dinner?”

“2010 Egon Muller Scharzhofberger Riesling Auslese, I am surprised that they had it here.”

“Excellent choice my dear. “

They finished making their meal and once it was plated Hannibal and Anastassia retired to the large balcony above the city’s streets.

“What did you do with the clothing you wore?”

“All of it went into the fire, except the rings. The rings I dismantled and scattered.”

“You have learned well.”

With a smile that betrayed her, Anastassia hummed a few bars of the song Hot for Teacher. Lecter looked puzzled and merely lifted a brow at her. “It’s a song from the 1980’s Hannibal. It was one of the popular type songs from back then called Hot for Teacher.”

“Thankfully you rarely listen to that type of – and I hesitate to call it such – music.”


	6. Chapter 6

They had been back in Baltimore for a week. The rest of the honeymoon had been fairly uneventful. Hannibal and Anastassia stayed for a week in Bali and another week in the Maldives. Returning to the US, they were tanned and relaxed. The new house was ready for them, the movers and interior decorator had made everything habitable for them. It was merely the little nuances that needed attending. While Anastassia sold her home, Lecter kept his. He simply stated, to those that asked, that he was considering it becoming his new offices.

She was already dressed and in the kitchen making breakfast when Lecter came down. Smiling, Anastassia set the table for his breakfast. She had the next three days off from work and there were a number of chores that she wished to finish. Fresh coffee poured into two cups, Anastassia did not bother to eat yet. Hannibal kissed her cheek and they both sat down to go over the plans of the day.

“You are ready for tonight and tomorrow, yes?”

“Yes Hannibal. The downstairs is finished for the dinner party, I am merely wishing to work on the three bedrooms today and start cooking for the dinner party tomorrow.” Taking a sip of coffee, she mused. “Is there anything you don’t wish me to touch?”

“No. I trust you fully.”

She smiled her thanks and took another sip of coffee.

“The repackaging idea was brilliant my dear. I take it that you have attended to everything on that front.”

Nodding, she smiled again. “All of the protein in the cold room has been repackaged into what looks like it is from a respectable butcher.” Anastassia had purchased, with cash, a scale that spit out the price and weight of meats. It took only moments to seal the packages in butcher paper and put a fresh label on them. It would draw fewer questions, at least immediately, if someone was to look in the cold room. The cold room was something that they had specially designed. It was a cross between a freezer and a refrigerator. It would keep anything put in it right above freezing.

When Lecter stood, so did Anastassia. She collected the plates and returned them to the kitchen. Straightening Lecter’s already straight tie, they bid each other a lovely day. Anastassia returned to their private quarters upstairs. Dressed simply in white linen shirts and a matching blouse, she started to put the finishing touches on each room. Three bedrooms, but only one of which they shared. Lecter and Anastassia were used to their privacy. So, they each had a bedroom to themselves. The other was the shared bedroom for more intimate times.

Although, they ended up sharing a bed more often than not, it was still quite nice to have some private space. Adding a few items to each room, for their comfort, she kept busy going back and forth between the rooms. Her personal space was light and airy while Lecter’s was much darker to suit his tastes. The shared room was a stunning selection of both light and dark. Opera music played softly throughout their home. A full home sound system was one of the few things that she had been insistent about.

It only took her a couple of hours to work on the rooms. After that, it was time to get a few items ready for the dinner party tomorrow night. Anastassia pulled out the menu that Hannibal left for her and studied it for what should be made today as opposed to tomorrow.

**Canapés**  
Ricotta and Courgette Cannelloni  
Shrimp and Avocado Salsa  
Foie gras parfait with Sesame Seed Crisps  
 **Starter**  
Roasted Quail with Foie Gras, Pear and Saffron Chutney  
Pan Seared Foie Gras on Mesclun, served with caramelized Berries and balsamic Reduction  
 **Mains**  
Oven Roasted Fillet Steak with Prawn and Bacon in a Roquefort Cream Sauce and Jus and Sweet Potato Agnolotti  
Grilled Striploin served with Black Peppercorn Sauce and Cauliflower Gratin  
Braised Beef Cheeks, Mashed Potatoes and Fresh Red Wine Sauce Reduction served with Baby Potatoes and Pearl Onions  
 **Dessert**  
Crème Brûlée with summer berries  
Chocolate Fondant  
Pear Tart Tatin

The wines had already been set aside in the wine cellar; Anastassia would bring them up later. So the next item of business was to get all of the meat tenderized, marinated, and whatnot. Washing her hands first and foremost, Anastassia took her time with the meats. A sharp knife slid through each piece like butter. Which gave her another idea, chef’s butter would be an extra condiment for anyone that wished it. Writing it down, she wouldn’t miss it, not that she would anyway. Almost through with getting everything ready for tomorrow, her phone rang. Cursing softly and quite unladylike, Anastassia looked around guiltily. The language used was unbecoming. She didn’t know which bothered her more – If Hannibal said something about it or her parents. A quick wash of her hands, the phone was put to speaker.

“Hello?”

“Uh. Dr. Serdste. Er, Dr. Lecter. I have no idea what to call you. This is Will Graham.”

Chuckling softly, Anastassia smiled to the phone. “To be quite honest, I have no idea either. Please just call me Anastassia and then you do not have to worry.”

Will Graham agreed to call her Anastassia, for now. To him, it was too familiar. “Very well. Are you particularly busy today?”

“I am just cooking for the party tomorrow, why?” She knew that Will had been invited by Hannibal already.

“I would like to get a fresh opinion on something.”

“Hm. If you would like to come by, please do. I am in the kitchen; the door is opened back here so just enter through the side door at the patio.”

“Thank you, I will be ‘round in about 5.” Neither said a word after that and the call disconnected.

The meats were carefully packed into glass containers to go in the refrigerator when Will arrived. Anastassia waved him in with a smile. It was a pleasant almost summer day in Baltimore so while she worked she wanted fresh air. Pausing to wash her hands again, she greeted Will warmly. “Come in come in. Can I get you a drink?”

“Please. I would like that.”

“Fresh lemonade?”

“That would be perfect, thank you.”

Anastassia poured to large glasses with ice and sat down at the breakfast bar in the vast kitchen. “Now, what seems to be the problem?”

Will pulled out a file folder and placed it on the table between them. “I tried to reach Hannibal earlier, but he was in session.” He noted something, the butcher paper and labels sat in the waste bin.

Nodding with a smile, the folder was opened up and Anastassia frowned. “Let me get my glasses, just a minute please.” She reached into a drawer and pulled out a pair of magnifying glasses. It wasn’t that her vision was poor; she wanted to examine the pictures very closely.

Will stayed silent while Anastassia went over the pictures closely; it almost looked as if she was going pixel by pixel. He noticed her frowning several times. Taking out a notepad, she made a quick set of notes. Back and forth from the pictures dark eyes roamed before she asked a question.

“I am assuming these have gone to autopsy already, yes?”

Will nodded, but he didn’t explain.

“The material used was flint and the fibers found were very old rope and animal hide.”

“Yes, how did you know?”

“I have seen it before in a long ago anthropology class. This is the same type of material used as was in the Stone Age. Alas, it is not nearly that old. I am guessing some of it dates back to maybe 100 – 150 years ago.”

“They are working on dating it now, but it is assumed to be that old.”

“I will hazard a guess that this somehow links to Native American past cultures, I am not sure exactly why or how Will.” Anastassia frowned. “The flint knapping shows excellent skill, especially in this skinning knife here.” She tapped the photograph with her fingernail. “I know the fiber parts are old, but I have no idea on the stoneware itself.”

“Why would someone do this?”

“That is more Hannibal’s field than mine I am afraid Will. There has been a debate going on if some Native American tribes were cannibals for a very long time now. The Kawakawa, for example, were said to be cannibalistic. Yet, there is no definitive proof either way. It may have just been rumored. If I remember correctly, The Kawakawa reportedly helped protect some of the white settlers again the Comanches along the Texas coastline. The best guess I could give you was that someone was trying to emulate what may have happened a 150 years ago. He has perhaps fetishized some or all of Native American tribes. I can tell you that what was taken would most likely be to eat. Put the human body in the shape of a beef or pork chart and you can tell which pieces were taken and for what.”

“Are you certain?”

“No. I will put it at 85% certain. What is worrisome to me is that the skull was cracked and emptied. There is a disease that humans can contract by eating other human brains, Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease. It is typically fatal within a year. It might have been taken to offer up to a god or gods.” Frowning again, Anastassia switched a couple of pictures around. “The liver was removed?”

“Yes.”  
Shaking her head, Anastassia tapped her nails against the hardwood. “Western humans tend to be hard on their livers. It eventually leads up to a buildup of vitamin A. Vitamin A, in large quantities if, toxic. A, D, E, K, are all fat soluble vitamins. Your body stores them. Too much of a good thing will make someone very ill.”

“So it is possible the person whom we are looking for is quite ill?”

“Perhaps, it depends on what he is doing and if he is consuming it, how much.”

“Damn.”

“Sorry Will, I think your best bet would find an anthropologist that specializes in Native American Studies. I know there are quite a number of people on a research team at the University of Texas that would help.” Picking up her phone, she texted the information to Will Graham’s phone. It was two professors that Anastassia knew personally. “If you have any problems reaching them, drop my name.”

“Thank you. Did you and Hannibal enjoy the honeymoon?”

She smiled wide and nodded. “It was wonderful. It was nice to have a chance to relax and not worry about phones going off. I spent three weeks indulging my need for rest and sunlight.”

“Good. I am glad to hear that. Thank you for the lemonade Dr- uh, I mean Anastassia.”

“Good. You are learning.” She grinned just a bit.

“I shall see you tomorrow.”

Walking Will Graham out, her hand brushed the back of Will’s shoulder. “We shall see you tomorrow evening then. Please Will, if you have any questions give either of us a call.”

He nodded and gave Anastassia a smile. “Thank you.”

Taking the time to put everything away and wipe down the counters, Anastassia went upstairs to start getting ready for the evening.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Anastassia stood completely bare in front of the deep walk-in closet. Two dresses hung from the door. One a black lace that bared the shoulders with a lovely boat neck design and the other was an off-white halter style dress with a deep v-neck that exposed a line of flesh to the base of the sternum. Demure or devilish, but she couldn’t decide which to wear. Hair and make-up were finished; finding something to wear was the last thing on the list. She tapped a bare foot while trying to decide.

Hannibal Lecter, fresh out of the shower, walked into her quarters wearing nothing but a towel around his hips. This was Anastassia’s favorite way to see him. The cologne he wore was light and refreshing, hair brushed back neatly, and almost naked. She couldn’t help but t smile.

Looking rather amused, Lecter queried if everything was okay. “What seems to be the issue ma Stassi?”

Stepping back from the dresses, to get a better view, Anastassia lowered her hands to the bed and cast a look at both, weighing the pros and cons. Lecter stepped behind her and glanced at the choices. “The off-white one, you will look like a fallen angel in the dress.”

Looking back over her shoulder, she chuckled. “Is that my role tonight Hannibal, your fallen angel?”

“That is your role every night my dear Anastassia. “ Lecter moved directly behind her. Strong fingers slid gently down her back and to the curve of lean hips. Giving them a squeeze, he leaned in to kiss the nape of her slender neck. “I rather like you like this.”

“Naked and bent over?”

“Of course.”

The towel he wore dropped to the floor, revealing that he was already hard. Fingertips slid across her bare and bared sex. Moisture gathered there immediately from his touch. He had penetrated her mind since she was a child. Lecter much preferred the woman that he could take both her mind and her body to new heights.

“Hannibal, no.”

He raised a brow at Anastassia. She rarely denied him anything, especially without reason. “Oh?”

Laughing softly when she turned to see the reaction he gave, she slipped down to her knees and onto the plush carpeting. Dipping down, her mouth brushed against the underside of his balls. Licking and kissing there, she growled at him. Nipping, her tongue stroked Lecter further. Anastassia played with him. Inhaling, she shivered with pleasure at the soft scent of musk. When she couldn’t take the teasing she gave him any longer, fingers wrapped around his shaft. Slowly inching back up, she drew the head of his cock into her mouth. Hearing him groan, Anastassia purred around him. Inch by inch she drew him in deeper. A flick of the tongue and a gentle scrape of teeth, he sought somewhere to put his hands. He did not wish to muss her hair, so fingers stroked her cheek gently. Anastassia’s long fingers stroked his balls and nails teased along the length of the perineum. Lecter allowed her to do as she wished and enjoyed ever stroke of her soft mouth. Her red lips always reminded Lecter of her skills sucking cock and just the sight of them made him thrust in deeper.

Purring around him, Anastassia teased Lecter even more. Slow strokes and holding back from his thrusts, she smiled blissfully up at him. Aware of the time, she moved faster. Relishing the feel of him buried into her throat, lips settled around the base of his hard length. Another gentle scrape of teeth along with sucking harder, she watched Hannibal lose himself in the moment. Long nails bit against his backside while she held him in as deep as she could take. They stayed like that for a while. Then Anastassia drew back up his shaft. This time short fast strokes were around the head of Hannibal’s cock. Finally he couldn’t take anymore of her teasing; Lecter thrust against her soft sweet mouth hard and buried the full length of his shaft between her lips. She felt it before she tasted it. That throb spoke of his need and finally the sweet-salt taste of his pleasure. Drinking of him, she did not pull away. Suckling harder, Anastassia did not waste a drop.

Lecter pulled away first. A hand held out to her, he helped her rise back to her feet. The lipstick Anastassia wore was smeared just a touch. What made him smile was the soft swelling of her generous mouth. Swollen from use, Lecter knew it would stay that way for several hours. Kissing her gently, he returned to his room to finish dressing. Taking just a moment to refresh her makeup, Anastassia dressed as well.

They rode in near silence to the Kennedy Center to hear the symphony. Anastassia’s parents would be meeting them there. Plus, several benefactors to the Symphony would be in attendance as well. These would be the guests at the dinner party the following day. Anastassia leaned back in the leather seat. Her eyes closed, she listened to the sounds of the cello playing off the iPod. Hannibal’s hand rested on her thigh, his fingers keeping time to the music playing.

They were both Patrons’ members to the center, which left parking much easier than for others. When they walked inside, a number of heads turned to see them. Hannibal and Anastassia made a striking couple. Dressed to the nines as they were, they were even more striking. Frowning, Anastassia felt her phone vibrate through the small clutch that she carried. Taking it out, she frowned further. “Hannibal, if you wish to go ahead. That is my father calling.”

Lecter kissed her cheek and nodded. “I will be with the group that seems enthralled to see us.”

She nodded and answered the phone. Talking to her father, he was relaying the news that her mother was ill with a cold and they would not be attending.

“That’s the wife, Hannibal? Damn! You dog you!” Mr. Komeda clapped him on the shoulder. “She is a hot little piece.” Komeda leered at Anastassia as if memorizing every inch of her.

Lecter cringed inwardly. He did not even try to smile. To hear Anastassia being spoken of in such a way was rude. “Yes, Anastassia is my wife.”

“Hannibal, I know you are finally having a dinner party to celebrate but it is absolutely scandalous to have married that, that, that CHILD.” Mrs. Komeda, with her high pitched whine, she scolded Lecter. Shaking her black bobbed head at him, it was the eyes of the woman that betrayed why she spoke so roughly. “I cannot believe you are parading her around here of all places.” The sniff Mrs. Komeda gave was audible.

“She is younger, yes. Albeit it I do not believe she is as young as you might think.” Hannibal looked to his wife and smiled. “In her I found my equal. That is all that matters.” His cold gaze snapped back and looked to the other married couple with ice in his heart.

The discussion changed and the board members started speaking of some of the new musicians in the midst. Lecter was not paying attention, rather he tried to bring his anger to just a simmer.

Anastassia made her appearance back to the group; she didn’t hear what had been said. Hannibal slipped his arm around her waist. She looked stunning in the dress. The deep halter styled neckline showed more skin than she normally would. With the light tan Anastassia had gotten while on their honeymoon, her sleek figure was displayed perfectly. While slim, she was not skinny. Anastassia looked healthy and young. Not really knowing the woman, she caught the look of contempt that Mrs. Komeda gave her. Always polite, Anastassia did not say a word, yet.

“That dress looks like it is painted on. Good thing it is not any tighter or we could see your birthmark. No wonder the men are staring at you.” Mrs. Komeda sneered.

Anastassia looked up and smiled with a delicate nod of her head. “I suppose that is one of the benefits to being young, tis easier to catch an eye.”

“Is there anything wrong ma Stassi?” Hannibal squeezed her waist.

“Yes. My mother is under the weather so my parents will not be able to join us tonight.”

Hannibal leaned in and kissed the corner of her lips tenderly. “I am sorry to hear this. There will be other dates, yes?”

“Of course.”

“Ladies and gentlemen.” Hannibal turned to the small throng of people gathered. “For those of you that do not know and were unable to attend the wedding, please allow me to introduce my lovely wife Anastassia Serdste.”

Most knew of her or at least had met Anastassia on an occasion or two. Hannibal introduced her to everyone gathered. Hellos and handshakes went around the small group. Everyone looked pleased to see her, except one person. Luckily, it was time to go in and take their seats after the introductions.

Both Lecter and Anastassia paid rapt attention to the musicians gathered. Every so often one of the cellists would make a mistake. It was not noticed by many, such a minor mistake that it was. Lecter although noticed in the music and the way Anastassia’s eye would twitch ever so slightly when a mistake was made. He hid a smile and patted her hand gently.

The concert was less than perfect, but enjoyed none the less. Once again Anastassia leaned back into the leather of the car and relaxed. Eyes closed, she could feel something in the air. “Hannibal? What is wrong? The anger that is spilling from you is near tangible.”

“Do not worry yourself Anastassia. It is nothing that cannot be remedied.”

“Do you wish to speak of it?”

“Let it wait until we are in the comfort of our own home.”

Giving his hand a squeeze, she said nothing more on the subject.

The car was up for the night. Lecter and Anastassia used the front door of their home. They both paused. A box, addressed to both of them, sat at the door. It appeared to have been delivered by the post office. Wedding bells were drawn on the box. Turning, Anastassia gave Hannibal a quizzical look. He didn’t know either.

Taking the box to Hannibal’s home office, they opened the box. Thin strips of crackling paper spilled forth. In the package there was something else. It took both of them less than 10 seconds to realize what they were looking at. Someone had wrapped up human steaks and put them in the box as a gift.

“Well, I suppose this was generous of someone.” She said dryly.

“Oh very much so. If you notice ma Stassi, those are not packing peanuts. Those are, I believe the term is, chitlins.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hannibal and Anastassia were seated in the sitting room. She had changed into a pair of wide legged linen slacks and a fitted t-shirt. Hannibal was in dress slacks and a crisp Oxford styled shirt. Their opinion on casual clothing differed greatly. Will Graham had already been called and they were waiting for his arrival.

Tapping long nails against the arm of the sofa, Anastassia rose. Finding a pair of the magnifying glasses that she used on occasion, she went over to the package that was defrosting on the heavy glass table. Using a pen to lift back the plastic wrap, her brow furrowed.

“Hannibal? These are the same tool marks that Will showed me a few days ago.”

“Interesting – “

The doorbell cut him off. Lecter began to rise but Anastassia gave a shake her head. She went to the door herself. Looking out first, she recognized both Will and Jack. When she opened the door, both men were invited in.

“Why the hell when anything happens around here it is you three involved?” Jack Crawford spoke sternly to Will, Lecter, and Anastassia.

Anastassia bristled at the question. Hannibal could see the verbal barrage coming before she started and canted his head to the side, looking at her. The look eased her temper back.

Anastassia smiled instead, but barely. “Jack, I believe that we are unable to stop people from sending us oddities in the mail. So what is going on with this?”

The question was answered by Will instead. “Whoever this is, we believe that he knows both of you. The gift was just that, a gift, albeit, it is not one that most people would care to have. Assuming it is actually human, like you expect.”

“Will, Jack, Hannibal and I are both physicians, we have seen more than our fair shares of human flesh. Human muscle is extremely similar to beef in the way it looks. Something is different about this. But why us Will?”

A glance was cast to Jack Crawford by Will. “We don’t know yet. There have been a number of animal mutilations in this general area of Baltimore. They have the same tool markings as you can see here.“

“Gentlemen, do you know anything that will help catch the man?” Lecter queried, sounding quite impatient.

Jack Crawford sounded tired when he spoke. “The man we are looking for is more than likely Caucasian. There is a bit of disagreement at the Bureau on the age of the man, I believe that he is under 30 but older than 18. Will agrees with me, but there are several that do not.”

Anastassia sat on the floor with elbows on her knees. Delicate hands were laced together to steeple at her lips. She was looking for something, but would be unable to tell anyone exactly what it is. She had seen it earlier and did not recognize what she had seen then. Now, it was time to look again.

“What do you see ma Stassi?”

“I don’t know. I saw it, but I didn’t realize what it was. Something was said and I made the connection. I need to find it again.” Frowning, she asked for a set of gloves. Will handed over a pair of the nitrile gloves quickly.

Anastassia touched nothing for several minutes. She let her eyes do the work. The men stayed silent, watching her. Finally, using the pen she started to move the packed meat around. Muttering to herself, the puzzle was turning and twisting in her mind. “It reminds me of those steaks people buy online Oklahoma Steaks or something similar. The way they are defrosting, the steaks are sealed airtight. Definitely a gift, they are packaged the same way. Still, something isn’t right.”

Sliding under the glass table, Anastassia lay upon the floor, knees bent and looked up. “Hannibal? Would you slowly twist the package around and keep it at about a 45 degree angle please?” Holding the pen out for him to take, she was almost there.

Lecter did as she asked, while the two G-Men remained silent. He slowly turned the packaged meat around.

“Stop.” She said. Glancing upwards Anastassia nodded to her husband. “I need paper and pen now and then we need to get this back in ice.”

“What are you seeing Dr. Lecter?” Jack spoke that time.

Both Hannibal and Anastassia looked up when Jack spoke. The pair looked amused.“I am not sure yet just hang on.” Accepting the paper she sketched out whatever it was she was seeing and crawled out from under the table. Staring at the paper, Anastassia looked confused. Holding up the pad to Lecter, she asked him a question. “Hannibal is this what I think it is?”

Lecter studied the marks that she had made and gave a slow nod. “It is a Tibetan language, I am not quite sure of which one.”

“Zhang-Zhung language, it’s extinct.”

“What do you mean extinct? Anastassia, can you read it?” Jack asked.

“It is no longer a spoken or a written. I can figure out a couple of words, but that is it.”

“What of you Dr. Lecter?” Will asked that time.

“I am afraid that I cannot be of help on this Will. If it is eloquent as it appears, only a handful of people in the US can read it. It has not been used since the 10th century.” Lecter held out a hand to help Anastassia up.

Rising, she moved quickly. Taking a small cooler and adding the frozen bricks that are normally used for lunches, Anastassia came back to the men. “One of you needs to get this to Zeller and Price immediately. It needs to stay frozen until they can get a full and proper reading off of it.”

“Are you sure it is human, Anastassia?” Jack Crawford tried to pin her to an answer.

“100%? Of course not. 80%? Yes.”

“Isn’t it supposed to taste like pork?”

While neither of the FBI agents noticed, Lecter squeezed her hand a touch harder. She shrugged before answering. “At the earlier part of the 20th century, a man by the name of William Seabrook was in West Africa. He wrote a memoir stating that different cuts taste differently. He identified that the meat from humans tasted more along the lines of pork or veal. As for myself, I have no idea what it tastes like. I tend not to snack during surgery.”

“Excuse me; I believe that coffee is in order.” Lecter went into the kitchen. He knew that Anastassia could handle herself with the authorities.

Somewhere in the interim of all that was going on, more people showed up to the Lecter residence. Zeller and Price knocked first. Will had made the call. Unfortunately, on their tail was a Baltimore police detective.

The detective had anger writ across his face. It was simply because he believed that the Baltimore police should have been called first. The FBI had no right to be in their jurisdiction yet.

The detective, named Phillips, did not know whose residence he was at, not that it would have mattered anyway. The agents from the FBI looked on knowing there would a fresh problem in moments. The detective had heard something over the scanner and came in a flash from the bar. His thinking was that the Baltimore police department needed to protect their turf. The alcohol from the bar fueled that idea.

“Gentlemen, you need to leave. This is Baltimore’s business.” He smiled coldly. “Ma’am, do you live here?” Det. Phillips asked.

With a lift of a brow, Anastassia spoke. “Yes I do.” Something felt off. To her credit, Anastassia was blunt. “Detective, I called the federal agents in. My husband consults often with them and I am a professor at Quantico. What is going on here is your business when I say it is.”

“Well that was your mistake. What is your name?” He growled the question out. Fueled by the boozy haze, he admired the beauty that was Anastassia.

“Dr. Anastassia Serdste.”

Jack was getting ready to step in when the detective asked another question.

“Miss Serdste, Tell me again how you say your name.”

“Anna-stah-see-uh Sare-cee and it is DOCTOR Serdste.”

“Very well. You need to come with me down to the station. This is clearly a murder with the ‘gift’ you received.” Detective Phillips made a quick grab of Anastassia’s upper arm to pull her with him. Phillips was considering the full that he would be having with her in interrogation.

The stench of what the man had been drinking was a sickly and sour smell. She turned swiftly and broke the contact made. In turn she grabbed the detective’s wrist and pulled back. Using his arm as leverage, Anastassia put the man into a hammerlock. Anger spiked her voice making it rasp with intent. “You come into my house, unwanted, and stinking of alcohol. You insult me because I called the FBI. You have no understanding that I know several of their agents and THEN make an attempt to get physical with me in my own home? That is quite rude. Touch me again without permission and I will keep whatever you touched me with as a trophy for my bloody wall.” Releasing the detective from her grasp, Anastassia gave him a push away.

“You bitch!” The detective lunged for her. “I will get your ass on assaulting an officer!”

Will and Jack jumped toward the man, but not before the detective’s fist caught Anastassia’s cheek. Grabbing him around the neck and wrists, Jack Crawford spoke quietly. “No you won’t. You do not have a warrant nor do you have probable cause. If anything, the lovely Dr. Serdste can press assault charges against you and I might just haul your ass in for being a goddamn drunk.”

Lecter picked that moment to come out of the vast kitchen to see the end of what just happened. His jaw tightened but he made no sudden moves. Hannibal’s blood was boiling from what this so called detective did to his wife. Setting down the tray of coffee, he made the call himself to the Chief of Police, who was invited to the dinner tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Anastassia Serdste stood under the hot needle-like spray. Strong hands were on the stonework of the exquisite glassed in shower. The water was as hot as she could stand without blistering her skin. Head raised to the spray, she allowed it to sting her cheeks. The heat turned the fair flesh rosy. Yo-Yo Ma played through the speakers. She was trying to wash the last few days away to no avail. Past the point of caring or even knowing if she was crying, all Anastassia could think of was not again. Water and tears both spilled like blood over the young doctor while her mind echoed not again not again. This would be the third time that someone was stalking her and Lecter. Tears wrought with fury combined with the water slowly wore the anger back, but not before she smashed her right fist into the stonework. Now the blood did spill. Knuckles bled, turning the water spiraling at her feet a pale pink. Sobbing now, Anastassia didn’t even hear the shower door open.

“You have had enough ma Stassi, come.” Lecter’s voice was like silk.

Doing as she was told, Anastassia turned the water off and reached for a towel. Instead, Lecter enveloped her with the thick Egyptian cotton, wrapping her up.

“Sit.” A single command came from him.

Once again, Anastassia obeyed. It wasn’t that she was particularly submissive to Lecter; Anastassia knew he had her best interests at heart. She took a seat at the large vanity that was used daily. He wrapped the bleeding and possibly broken hand in a towel first. That would be attended to shortly.

Lecter carefully blotted her hair dry, squeezing out the excess water. He took the time to cover every inch of her with the towel, drying Anastassia fully. The care that Lecter took with Anastassia was tender. A cream was rubbed gently into her skin. Skilled fingers stroked nearly every part of her body. Still, she said nothing. Her long dark curls were next. Carefully combed and conditioned, Lecter wove her locks into a plait. Neither spoke.

Stepping away, Hannibal took a small basin, filled with cold water. Placing Anastassia’s hand in the water, she jerked back from the cold. Lecter caught her wrist with ease. His touch was still gentle when placing her hand back in.

“You need tending to Anastassia. Fortunately for the world, you did choose your non-dominant hand to do damage to. Lecter was more than gentle with her, washing the broken skin gently. He had done something similar to Will Graham once before. His fingers probed around. Anastassia didn’t move at all. He sighed. An assumption was made that nothing was broken; even then it was just an assumption. Taking care to bandage the open wounds, tomorrow he would make sure that she got an x-ray.

“What are you thinking ma Stassi?” Hannibal stood behind her with a hand on Anastassia’s shoulder.

“Like attracting like.”

“It is possible. These others see something in us that is familiar. They wish to covet what they can. You still know that I will not let anything happen to you, yes?”

Reaching up, Anastassia covered Lecter’s hand with her own. “I know. You would kill me by your own hand before you permitted someone else to take my life.”

“Does this bother you?”

“I suppose it should, but no. It doesn’t bother me Hannibal. Death is the opposite of life in some respects and without it we would become bored. You taught me to live every day of my life as if it was my last. And I do.”

Lecter kissed the tip of her head. “You have stood by my side for a long time Anastassia. You have been my pupil, protégé, lover, and now wife. You stand next to me as my equal now. No one has ever achieved this position before. I am proud of you ma Stassi.” Lecter stroked her cheek with his knuckles. “Come. We have had enough of this nonsense of sleeping in separate quarters. Tonight and all nights henceforth we shall share a bed.”

Anastassia stood. Lecter offered a hand to the younger woman. Together, they walked through their home hand in hand to find respite.

The couple slept soundly together, Anastassia on her stomach and Lecter on his side. His hand placed lightly at the small of her bare back. The morning sun started to peak of from the east and something woke Lecter. Looking to his protégé, he gave a small smile. Fingertips traced over the remnants of the scars that the man named Hammerli had left on her body. They were faint now, especially if you did not know where to look. Of course, Hannibal knew exactly where to look. In some ways he took a perverse pleasure in the scars. It wasn’t so much the scars themselves, but finding out that Anastassia had kept his secret.

“Good morning Hannibal.” Anastassia smiled softly, her voice still filled with sleep.

“Good morning Anastassia. I trust that you slept well?”

“Mm. Of course.” She rolled to face him. Kissing him gently, Anastassia circled her arms around his shoulders. “You realize I never wanted a love story Hannibal?” Fingertips brushed against his forehead, sweeping back an errant lock of his hair.

“Is that what you are doing ma Stassi? You are writing our lives into a love story?”

“I have nothing to base it on. Would I kill for you? Of course, I have done such already. The fact that I wish no harm to come to you does not a love story make.”

Lecter took her hand and pulled it near. He kissed the fingertips, feeling the grooves left from cello strings and surgeries performed. “You worry too much about love and what it is. Enjoy the moment. It might be all we have.”

“Why do you say that Hannibal?”

“This person that has made himself known to us, he will change our lives forever. I feel it as strongly as I feel you here with me.”

“So what do we do?” Anastassia looked puzzled.

“Hedonism knows no bounds and neither shall we.”

Lecter rolled his bride back to her stomach. Looking at the scars for a moment, he then traced every one of them with a brush of a fingertip. He moved, hovering over Anastassia. Slowly bringing himself down so that his chest brushed against her back.

His hick hard cock rested against the groove of her ass. Lecter traced the line of Anastassia’s neck with his lips. Pausing, he whispered softly in her ear.

“This will hurt you ma Stassi. Give me your pain, your tears, your everything.”

A whimper escaped her lips, it was her consent. A pillow was placed beneath her slim hips to raise a rounded ass just enough. Cock in hand, Lecter brushed the head along the now very wet seam of her cunt. Pressing forward just enough to open the seam, but he never actually entered the heated wetness.

Lecter’s hand guided his hard cock back upwards. Using one hand to coax rounded asscheeks apart, the pre-cum dripping head pressed against the little star of Anastassia’s ass. Slowly he entered her. Taking pleasure from the soft cries of Anastassia, he entered her fully.

Long nails bit the bedsheets while she cried out in pain. Lecter had stopped moving, letting Anastassia grow used to the feel of him. It was rare that he took her this way. Even Lecter’s sadistic nature wouldn’t allow for him to break his toy. Stroking her hair, he crooned softly to her. When she finally settled he started to move once more.

Strong hands gripped at slender hips. Grunting, Lecter fucked Anastassia’s ass. One hand slid beneath her sleek body. Fingers found the hardened nub that was her clit. Pinching it, while his thumb moved over the small pearl, he brought Anastassia to the edge of pleasure. She was so close and then Lecter pulled back. She couldn’t see the pleasure writ across his face while she was hanging off of the cliff.

The hard strokes of Lecter’s cock brought back the memories of the man named Hammerli. He had raped Anastassia many times over during the short stay that she was his captive. This was Hammerli’s favorite act. To bring her close to orgasm so her body betrayed her had brought her captor such pleasure. Anastassia wept. Her body shook with the sobs of both pleasure and pain. Lecter had witnessed each and every time that Hammerli raped her. The anger that he had felt was so powerful that he to seek solace in his memory palace.

Now he was replacing the memories of Hammerli. Lecter took Anastassia this way to have it be him in the forefront of her mind. She sobbed throughout the taking until finally he permitted her orgasm. Arched back lifted her head from the pillow. The perfectly timed release was his design.

It was cathartic.


	10. Chapter 10

Anastassia was awake in the wee hours of the morning. At last glance to the clock it was 3:30am. The coffee was brewing and she was eating a protein bar. The only reason to be up this early was work. She would be performing surgery in three and a half hours. Good thing her hand wasn’t broken, she thought. Anastassia rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. Dressed comfortably in jeans and a summer sweater, Anastassia wore no makeup. Thick dark curls were braided back. Just another day in the life and times of a surgeon.

Pouring a large travel mug full of coffee, she was ready to leave. Lecter knew her schedule, of course, and was still asleep in their bed when she walked into the well-lit garage. She paused. Something was amiss. There was a scent in the air that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, it was a heady combination of cologne and bloody. The travel mug fell from her hand with the first strike between her shoulder blades. It was then when she saw the hood of her car. A woman that looked eerily similar to Anastassia was laid across it. The woman had been field dressed and butchered into a close approximation how one would butcher a hog.

Hands together, she swung at the person that had hit her. Catching them in the jaw, the person back peddled. Unfortunately, they had reacted as well hitting her with an object at the corner of her eyebrow. Anastassia grabbed her keys and hit the alarm. The shriek of the horn was enough to wake the dead, she could only hope it was enough to awaken Hannibal.

Blood spilled and blurred her vision. The person came back at her again, this time with a blade. When the blade sank into Anastassia’s upper shoulder it made her entire right arm go numb. Over and over the blade plunged in and out of her chest where it joined close to the shoulder. Fury burned bright in Anastassia’s soul. A kick from her connected with the attacker’s nose. She felt it break. Another kick to the face ended with a roundhouse swing. The attacker hit at the same time, and missed. Screaming at Anastassia, the person exited through the side door to the garage.

The blood loss was making everything hazy around the edges of her vision. She opened the door just as Hannibal came running down. He took one look at her and dialed 911. Pulling Anastassia on to his lap, Lecter worked to get the worst of the bleeding stopped.

Anastassia woke up twenty hours later in a hospital bed. Hannibal Lecter sat in a chair at her side, wearing a pair of scrubs.

“Hannibal?” Anastassia grimaced. Her mouth tasted foul.

Leaning over, he kissed her forehead. “Welcome back ma Stassi.” He smiled but Anastassia could see the worry in his eyes.

Still under the influence of the pain killers and anesthesia, she looked confused. “What happened?”

“Do you not remember?”

“Bits and pieces….”

“You were attacked at our home ma Stassi. “

“Who?”

“We were hoping you could tell us.”

“Us?” She glanced around the room to see a very tired looking Will Graham sitting in a corner chair. “Hi Will.”

“Hello Anastassia.” He smiled at her and it made Anastassia chuckle.

“You remembered. Thank you.” Her smile faltered.

“Hannibal? Would you please hand me my chart?” The words slurred as she was drifting back to unconsciousness.

“You can look at that later Anastassia, we need to discuss what happened first.” Lecter was firm.

She didn’t argue. “I went out to the garage. I had to go to work.” She paused, trying to remember. “I knew something was wrong. I could feel it. No. No, I could smell it.” Frowning, she paused again. “Someone hit me. We fought. That’s it.” Her eyes closed once again and the darkness began to surround her.

“Was the man big or small, do you remember that?”

Eyes opening and blinking several times, Anastassia struggled to sit up, her brow creased. Hannibal helped her get comfortable and asked the question before Will could. “What is it ma Stassi? Was it a man?”

“No. I don’t think so. I think it was a woman. Long hair, dark. Uhm.” She chewed on her lip. “Slender maybe skinny. Tall. Not as tall as I am, but still tall.” Anastassia started to fidget. “I kicked her. I broke her nose. I hit hard enough and heard the crunch. No, I felt the crunch. Then I woke up here.” Her shoulders sagged.

“You did great Anastassia. Would you mind if I came back tomorrow so we could talk more?” Will asked.

“That would be fine.” She began to drift again.

“Will, permit me to walk you out.” Hannibal stood and the two men left the hospital room.

Down the hall they paused, out of earshot of Anastassia’s room. “Will, what does the FBI know?”

“Not much, I’m afraid. I have a theory though.”

“Yes?”

“They are after Anastassia, not you. Well, only technically not you. They are doing this to impress you. In a way. I believe they want to replace Anastassia with themselves. The butchered woman on the car was done, I believe, as an homage to what she wants to do with Anastassia. The dead woman looked far too similar to your wife for it to be a mere coincidence. The way it was left at your residence also makes me believe it was because she wants so share more with you. Or she wants to become Anastassia.” Will looked thoughtful. “I believe it to be more of the latter.”

Hannibal nodded. “Thank you Will. We shall see you tomorrow.”

“Of course. Good night Dr. Lecter.”

“Good night.”

Lecter walked back to Anastassia’s room with a heavy heart. He had made a promise to her years ago, that he would take her life by his own hand rather than let her suffer. The time for that may have come.

Standing in the doorway of her hospital room, he discovered that she was asleep again. He smiled at the woman Anastassia Nicoletta Serdste Lecter had become. While due to her education, she could be quite clinical – it was something that most surgeons faced. She was still a desirable woman in all areas. He remembered her childhood.

_At the age of 12 Anastassia was already a MD. She had been a pretty child in her own way. Her ever increasing height left her looking coltish and often times clumsy. Still, she was charming. Lecter remembered teaching her to dance that year. She was almost as tall as he already and ever so skinny. Since the allergy had been discovered, it was impossible to keep weight on her already slender figure. Lecter often dreamt back then that she was his own child or that she was Mischa at times. The trust Anastassia had for Hannibal was endearing._

She, as always, took to his teaching methods grandly. Lecter’s smile grew as he remembered how she would raise her chin, shoulders back, chest out, sitting up straighter when he would approach to ask her to dance, in those lessons. The smile turned into a frown when he recalled a man that called him a pedophile and dared to speak of crimes that Hannibal may have committed. Lecter would never have harmed a child, especially not Anastassia. The mere thought of doing so left a sour taste in his mouth, even now.  
The reality of the situation was the man wished to do the same things he blamed Lecter for. He just did not have a way to get close enough to do so. He confessed to his own multitude of crimes before becoming the appetizer portion of a dinner party. That thought made Hannibal smile once more.

“Excuse me, Dr. Lecter?”

Turning, Lecter saw a nervous young man. “Yes?”

“Uhm. I’m eh….Dr. Lawrence. I’m Mrs…Uh. Dr. Ser uh…Lec…uh…Your wife’s surgeon.”

“A pleasure Doctor. Do you have news for me?”

“Yes Sir. Fortunately, most everything was fairly minor in the long run. Where your wife was stabbed missed most everything, except muscle. The knife was a pocketknife with a short blade, she was lucky. The head wound was stitched, as you know. Unfortunately, I do also have bad news. She lost the baby.”

Dr. Lawrence, gave Lecter’s shoulder a squeeze. “I am truly sorry Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal Lecter felt betrayed by Anastassia for the first time in the over 25 years that they had known each other. How could she? Why would she? He administered the birth control shots himself every 3 months. Did she take hormones to counteract them? Why didn’t she just tell him?

“Ah. You didn’t know. My apologies Dr. Lecter. There is a chance she did not know. She was only 4 – 6 weeks along it seems.”

“Perhaps.” The tones were clipped. It was difficult for Lecter not to be rude to the young doctor, it was a force of sheer will for him not to do so. An oddity, for sure. He hated rudeness. “Do you have anything else for me doctor?”

“No Sir.”

“Very well. Thank you.” Lecter turned and walked back into the hospital room.

He watched Anastassia sleep for a bit. When she became restless, Lecter decided to wake her. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, he stroked his fingers gently around he cheeks. “Anastassia? Why did you tell me?”

Dark eyes parted slightly and with a voice filled with sleep, she responded. “Tell you what Hannibal?”

“About the baby, my dear.”

“What baby?” The words slurred.

“Our baby.”

A sleepy giggle left her lips. “Unless Will is giving us a puppy we don’t have a baby, silly.”

Lecter arched a brow at being called silly. It did make him feel better. She didn’t know and being a drugged as Anastassia was, she wasn’t lying. Without another word, she slipped back to sleep. Hannibal had been awake for 25 hours and he wouldn’t sleep. It wasn’t so much out of concern as planning what he might have to do.


	11. Chp 11

The sutures had been removed and the bruising was fading. Short of being quite sore, Anastassia felt okay. She didn’t have any surgeries planned for the day since she had been off work for several weeks, but she decided to go in anyway. Standing in the kitchen that morning, she was dressed and ready to go. A glance to the door that lead to the garage, there was a fleeting moment of hesitation. Deciding to let the apprehension go, she poured a travel mug of coffee.

“Ma Stassi? Where are you going?”

Turning at the sound of his voice, she gave a smile. “Work Hannibal. I have a job to do.”

“Yes. Yes you do. That job is to stay home and heal.”

She scowled. “I have been locked up long enough. I need out.”

Lecter’s lips quirked with her scowl. It was quite unlike Anastassia to do such. It was forgiven only because he knew that she was right, she did need out. This was not how she was going to go out, alas. “Anastassia Nicoletta Serdste Lecter, you are challenging me on such a subject?”

“Hannibal, I am not a child. Please don’t use my full name to chastise me.” She huffed.

“Then I would advise you not to act like a petulant child ma Stassi.”

Sitting down at the breakfast bar, she sighed. “I apologize Hannibal. I am just tired of dealing with all of this.”

Walking up behind her, Lecter put his arm around Anastassia. Stroking her hair back he nodded. “I know you are. You see all of this as grotesque and unnecessary. Whereas, I see it as just another piece moved in the game. You are stronger than this Anastassia. You thrive on the game just as I do. Rethink what we do and why. You will feel differently then, I suspect.”

“You are, as always, most likely correct.”

“Come. Get dressed. Something more – appropriate. We shall make a day together and enjoy each other’s company.”

“Don’t you have to see patients today?”

“No. Today was set aside for an abundance of paperwork. You are far more important than paperwork ma Stassi.”

“Thank you Hannibal.”

Lecter kissed the top of her head. “Go, get dressed. I shall do the same.”

When they met back again in their spacious kitchen, Anastassia breathed a sigh of relief. She had chosen well. A slim fitting sheath dress with heels went well with a more casual suit from Lecter. Offering his arm, they walked into the garage together. Lecter decided on his personal car, a new Bentley Continental GT.

As always, Anastassia didn’t ask to where they were going. Hannibal knew her tastes and had his own. It wasn’t necessary. They had been driving for a good 20 minutes before either decided to speak.

“You look tired ma Stassi.”

“I’m fine Hannibal. “ She noticed the look he gave and smiled. “Truly, I am fine. Sleep eludes me, but it is of no concern.”

“You are my concern Anastassia.”

She sighed softly. “Thank you Hannibal. I never realized I wasn’t safe in our home. It is problematic.”

“It doesn’t have to be Anastassia. We will have tighter security now that we know.”

“Thank you again.”

Lecter brushed his fingers along the top of Anastassia’s thigh with a smile. He had an idea, of course. They drove to one of the nearby universities. A matinee would be available for a practicing symphony orchestra. Anastassia had a love for new musicians. The sight and sound of the younger members playing warmed her heart as a new generation would love the music such as she did.

The car was parked and they went in to the large hall together. Lecter gave Anastassia a direction for her to sit and he would return in a little while. Once again, he was not questioned. Lecter had his own agenda, as did she.

Lost Love, played by the Berlin Philharmonic in the movie Perfume, swept around the concert hall. Anastasia drifted alone in the music. Absently, with fingers dancing over her thigh as if she were playing herself, Anastassia lifted her head. With parted lips she drank in the music.

Two hours later, there was still no Hannibal.

The orchestra was finished. Rising to leave, she caught the director looking at her strangely. With a smile and a nod, she left hall. Frowning, Lecter nor his Bentley, were anywhere to be seen.

Anastassia was just about to call for a cab when Lecter appeared once more. There was something mischievous about his smile that made her brow raise in curiosity. They drove off together in silence. She waited for him to speak.

“I need to offer my apologies for deserting you earlier my dear.”

Lips parted for her to say it was not a problem, but Lecter held up a hand. “Please, Anastassia, allow me to finish.” When she nodded, he began once more. “The reason I was not there with you was because I had received a text message requesting a conference with Jack Crawford and Will Graham. I spoke to the two men and have come to the conclusion they may be correct about something to do with you.”

“Why does this frighten me Hannibal?” Her tone was dry.

“You have spent most of your life with me Anastassia. So now it is time for you to be on your own. Well, seemingly at least.” He chuckled. When she didn’t say anything, Lecter continued. “We are going to separate for a time. Publically. You will move back into your own home. The FBI offered to have a gentleman play your lover, boyfriend, or whatever you wish to call it. I declined that offer. I think it would be good for you to actually have an experience of such.”

“What? Why on earth?”

“The person after you is after you because of who you are to me, ma Stassi. Things will never change between us. You know that as well as I do. This is only for a short period of time until this woman is caught or at least disposed of.” There was the glee of malice in his tone. Hannibal Lecter was amused.

“You honestly desire for me to take a lover? Why?”

“Because I would enjoy seeing what you would do with one.”

“Bloody hell.”


	12. Chp 12

Winter bit into Baltimore cruelly. The coffee shop outside of the hospital where Dr. Anastassia Serdste was doing rounds that day was crowded because of it. She had just started four days ago doing morning rounds and already she missed the night shift that had been her life for the better part of three years. Without coffee, she knew that the day was going to go downhill quickly. She was not known to be a morning person, at least there was a face in the crowd that caught her attention.

The man was tall. He had to be at least an inch or two taller than Anastassia’s own 6’1 frame. His close cropped dark hair was functional, rather than stylish. His expression never wavered. There wasn’t a smile of thanks for the barista. He was a statue for all intents and purposes. His clothing was the typical polo shirt with a pair of sharp pressed khaki slacks, generic as everything else appeared. While handsome, there was nothing truly remarkable about the man, unless you were paying attention.

Anastassia ALWAYS paid attention.

The man had eyes that were akin to ice on fire. His physique was hidden beneath the heavy winter clothing, but by the way he moved Anastassia could tell his remarkable level of fitness. The cut of the clothing, while generic looking, were made for movement. Anastassia studied the man subtly, yet intently at the same time. His appearance of just another man going to work was a brilliant façade. She felt as if she could taste his scent. It was one of predator and she wasn’t sure that the man even knew he what he was.

This went on for several days.

They were always near each other in the line for coffee. She knew his name by this point, how he took his coffee, and that he was a contractor for the hospital imaging departments. A bit of research turned up very little about the man. Once again, there was little that seemed remarkable about him. Never judge a book by the cover was damn near a mantra by this point in her life. For that, she gave silent thanks to her ‘estranged husband’, Hannibal Lecter.

Making sure to enter the coffee shop seven minutes before her normal time, Anastassia was in the line ahead of the man. She was a vision in leather and wool. The black leather boots that she wore were well heeled and came up to right below the knee, adding to her height. A wool skirt skimmed barely an inch above the leather that trapped her lower legs. A blouse of black silk, while being neither prudish nor risqué, showed her breasts off to perfection. The coat was also a charcoal wool, matching the skirt.  
  
  
Anastassia wore her long curly dark hair unbound, a rarity. It rippled down to nearly the small of her back. The makeup she wore was kept simple. It was done to merely enhance her natural beauty.

This time she ordered two coffees. Picking them both up, she pressed a piece of heavy stationary into the paper band that was to help keep the heat away from a person’s hand. Turning to walk away, she tapped the man on the shoulder and offered the cup. His look of confusion amused Anastassia greatly. With a nod, she walked out the door and back into the cold. The note could be read at the man’s leisure. She assumed that he would read it. His reaction, on the other hand, was not left to assumptions. She had no preconceived notion to what he might say or do. What was written, she kept simple.

You have piqued my interest,  
and I would like to know more.  
May we talk?  
Anastassia Serdste  
410-555-6444

Three days passed, there was no sign of the man in the coffee shop. There were also no calls to her mobile phone. That interested Anastassia even more. She had a feeling that the man wasn’t just avoiding her, something else was going on. So, as she was taught, Anastassia waited patiently.

Returning home after a meal with friends, she sat down in the living room of her home to work. Music played softly in the background. Paperwork was spread across the coffee table. A glass of wine sat next to the laptop. Anastassia was going over notes for a surgery she was preforming the next morning. The scratching of her fountain pen barely registered while taking notes and without missing a beat, she spoke.

“Normally, it is customary to greet the host of the home you enter.”

The tone in which she spoke was relaxed. While the person was silent, Anastassia knew that she wasn’t alone.

“Please, come have a seat and permit me to get you a glass of wine.”

Rising from the floor, Anastassia went to the kitchen and poured another glass of Pinot Noir. Upon returning to the living room, the man from the coffee shop was seated upon the sofa. She smiled gently and offered the glass of wine. Although she didn’t show it, she was surprised that the man accepted the glass and took a sip. Settling back at her place on the floor, she faced him.

“I was wondering when you would show.” Her voice was soft. “How did I know you were here? I caught your scent.” A slight shake of her head was seen when Anastassia witnessed his alarm. “That doesn’t mean your scent is distasteful. As a matter of fact, it is quite pleasant. You smell masculine and spicy. One of the traits of being a good surgeon is having a keen sense of smell. It can often tell you of an injury or illness before testing. That’s how I knew you were here.”

The man said nothing, he simply watched her with intensity.

“I suppose I should be afraid of you. Yet, I am not.”

Finally, the man spoke. “You should be.”

“Your voice has a roughness to it. You tend to speak only when you must.” She nodded absently to herself, as if figuring out a puzzle. Moving, Anastassia kneeled between the man’s feet. “You lack something within yourself. You see yourself as a monster. Alas, I know monsters and you are not one. Not yet at least.”

She saw him flinch. Tapping her fingertips against the top of the man’s boots, she smiled and looked up at him. “You stand on your own two feet. Your legs are strong and – “ Her fingers traveled up from the boots to his legs. She stroked him through the heavy black denim. “and you know how to stand your ground. You just don’t like to, but it is necessary for your survival.” Anastassia cocked her head to the side and waited to see if he would say anything. When the man didn’t, she continued. “Your body craves pleasure. It goes further than that.” A single fingertip edged along the zipper of the jeans, it was more of a whisper than a touch. Standing, she moved in a blur.

Anastassia moved to slip behind him. Seated on the sofa herself now, his back was to her chest. Long fingered hands, stroked up his stomach. The words that followed were a gentle whisper against the shell of his ear. “You are hungry. Not for food, but you crave something else. You crave to perfect your body. You crave to be worthy.” Pressing against his back, her hand laid against his chest. She could feel his heart beat against her hand.

“You are worthy my fiery one.”

His head turned quickly, to see her face. The dark copper of Anastassia’s eyes met his icy blues. Like a snake, she moved again. This time it was to straddle across the man’s thighs. Her body never relinquished contact with his. Her hand lifted to stroke his cheek. That was when he finally moved. Dodging her hand, he wrenched her wrist back painfully. She didn’t even acknowledge the pain. Instead, leaning in, Anastassia kissed him gently. Her eyes staying open to meet his gaze, the man pulled back his head.

“Please don’t pull away from me. Please?”

He bared his teeth at her in fury and fear. Wrenching Anastassia’s arm back, he twisted it behind her. She still didn’t show any sign of pain.

“See yourself though my eyes fiery one. Please.”

“Why do you call me that?”

“I see the fire in your eyes. You burn both cold and hot. You will burn anything you touch. But I don’t fear the cold nor the heat. “

“What are you?”

“Merely a woman.”

Anastassia leaned in once again. She captured the man’s lips in a kiss. Finally he relented, returning the kiss. His hand released her wrist and came to encircle her waist. She stayed close, but broke the kiss.  
  
“Why did you come into my home?” She looked into his eyes.

“I needed to know.”

“What did you need to know?”

“Why you decided to make fun of me.” He rasped.

A soft sigh left parted lips, Anastassia laid her head on the man’s shoulder. Kissing his throat with a gentleness the man never felt before, she spoke. “I didn’t. The note was the truth. I felt something in you. I felt something that intrigued me and made me want to know more. You are a handsome man, my fiery one.”

He shoved her away, quickly and brutally, and stood up. The sudden movement tossed her to the floor and made Anastassia hit the coffee table. Looking up at the man, there was blood on her lip. She rose from the floor to her full height. Looking the man in the eyes, Anastassia smiled gently. Kissing him once more, she allowed him to taste the blood from her lips.

“Just because you see a monster in the mirror does not mean I do not see the man.”


	13. Chp 13

Anastassia was driving home after a very long day at work. The surgery that should have taken only 6 hours, took 12 instead. She had planned on having dinner with Hannibal somewhere very private, but had to cancel earlier. The charade they played was maddening at times, especially for her. Although the faked attempts to reconcile were entertaining to both herself and Lecter. There had been hide nor hair of the woman that attacked her, thankfully. She was speaking with him on the phone

“Ma Stassi, you are working far too much.”

Anastassia chuckled softly. “You were the one that pushed for this change Hannibal.” She was referring to her schedule rather than their separation.

“I am able to admit when I am incorrect. Did you hear from your new plaything?”

“Not since he came over unannounced two days previously.”

“You need to be cautious Anastassia. I have no desire to lose you or see you harmed.”

“I’m fine Hannibal. He is shy. I don’t perceive a threat from him.”

“I trust your judgement, although I am quite wary about this new relationship. He did hurt you. Just don’t forget we have a date to the symphony this weekend and I would like to see a bit of you afterwards. You are off tomorrow, correct?”

“Yes. I have some mundane chores to take care of. Oh, as if I could forget.” She chuckled again. “Dinner beforehand?” She let the comment about her bloodied lip pass.

“But of course ma Stassi. We can’t have you being testy when the symphony is having their best year thus far. I shall pick you up at 5 o’clock.”

“Thank you, Hannibal.”

“Of course. Good night Anastassia.”

“Good night.”

The phone clicked off just as she was pulling into the garage. Entering her home, she noticed music was playing. A lift of her brow with a touch of confusion. Anastassia was positive that she had turned it off when she left for work that morning. Moving from the kitchen into the living room, stopping only long enough to hang up her coat, there was a bottle of wine and two glasses sitting on the coffee table.

The man turned at her entrance and stood. He didn’t quite look her in the eye.

“Good evening my fiery one. This is quite a surprise.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For?” She prompted.

The man motioned to her lip and looked down again.

Closing the space between them, she nodded. A delicate hand was raised and pressed to his cheek. This time the man didn’t stop her. Kissing the corner of his mouth, Anastassia smiled. “It’s fine. It was an accident.” Although they were nearly the same height, the difference in their size was very obvious. Anastassia was lithe and slender. It gave her an air of being delicate. The man was thick, bulky with muscle. He gave her a half smile upon feeling the kiss.

“Please, won’t you sit down?”

The man nodded and sat at the offer.

“I’m going to change, if you don’t mind. I would rather be more comfortable. If you would pour us both a glass of wine?”

The man nodded once again. Anastassia walked out of the living room and towards her bedroom. The suit she wore was placed into a bag of items to be dry cleaned. Barefoot, she crossed the room in just a pair of panties to pull on something more comfortable. He was there in the doorway watching. She knew the man was there, without even seeing him.

“You can come in. I won’t hurt you.”

He was slowly entering her private space when she turned to look at him. It made the man stop abruptly. Anastassia was never what one could call shy. She simply lacked so much of the social constructs in regards to how a woman of proper society should have been. Hannibal Lecter had been one of her only companions for much of her life, since she didn’t go through the normal socializing of children. This left her with little in the way of reservation about her body.

Sitting down on her bed, Anastassia patted the space next to her. “Come here, please.”

He still wasn’t able to meet her eyes given the state of undress and the ease with which she called him over. The man did come to her as asked. He felt dumb. He felt like an uncouth, rough, great big lummox. His hands were in front of him, clasped together, while he hung his head.

“Will you speak to me?”

The man nodded. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Look me in the eye, please. You don’t have to say anything, but I would like for you to.”

“You are beautiful.”

Anastassia blushed warmly and smiled. “Thank you.”

“I-I-I want to touch you Dr. Serdste.”

“Anastassia, please. There is no need for formality here. How do you wish to touch me?”

“I want to kiss you.”

Leaning in, Anastassia cupped his cheek with her hand, and felt the man flinch. Gently, her thumb swept across his lips with deliberate slowness. She could feel the tension in his body, how he had to force himself not to pull away. A gentle smile from her made the man mirror the smile. She kissed him slowly, deliberately. Guiding him further onto the bed, her body pressed tight to his. Large strong hands held her gently. He seemed afraid that she would break.

With encouragement, the man explored Anastassia’s body gently. His hands and lips caressed her with a reverence neither expected. Steering him away from the more intimate of places, for now, his hands warmed bare flesh.

With gentle urging touches, Anastassia helped the man remove his clothing as well. She left him clad in nothing but black boxer briefs. With the knowledge of a surgeon, Anastassia teased each of his erogenous zones mercilessly, all the while ignoring his erection.

Whispered sighs of pleasure raced across the man’s bare chest. She kissed his nipples, tugging at the tips with her teeth. Kisses found their way upwards, tracing along his throat. Once again her lips were upon his and finally he relaxed. Forgetting his fear, the man stroked large hands down Anastassia’s bare back. Teeth nipped and tugged at his ear. She laughed with unadulterated pleasure with his touch. Eyes widened with her laugh and his body stiffened. It relaxed immediately when he realized she was laughing because he tickled her skin and not at him.

Gentle hands stroked downwards, Anastassia’s body moving down him. Her breasts grazed the broad expanse of a strong chest. She felt like perfection against his skin. When he reached for her, she pulled away. The light in Anastassia’s dancing eyes told him what words did not say, she was in charge. His shorts were pulled down and off. Curling next to his thigh, she ran a single nail down the shaft of his cock. He jumped with the touch and once more tried reaching for her. Waves of dark curls splashed over his thigh with a shake of her head once again.

Her fingertips found the underside of his balls, long nails scratched gently. Shivering, the man relished each stroke. Anastassia’s mouth was warm against his skin. With aching slowness, she kissed his inner thigh. She tasted his flesh, savoring him. The man had never experienced the sweet agony of what she did and yet she still mostly ignored his throbbing erection.

With a turn, she nestled between his parted thighs. Her hand curled around his cock, just holding. Soft mouth began feasting upon the underside of his balls, permitting her tongue to stroke against the skin there. A cry left the man’s lips, a tangle of ecstasy and pain. It was too much at once.

Anastassia lifted her head, gazing into his eyes. He thought that the dark depths of her brilliant eyes were peering into his very soul. Then, and only then, her lips parted to take his length between them. Stopping at the head, she lavished her attentions there. Suckling gently, a warm tongue beat a tattoo against the tip. He didn’t try to force her for more, delirious with what she gave instead. Slowly, she pulled him in deeper. The strokes becoming faster. Anastassia was gentle with the man. Her fingers worked from the base of his shaft and against his scrotum. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. The way she watched him while giving him pleasure was mesmerizing. He cried out one final time when she swallowed his bliss, taking him fully.

Anastassia lay against his thigh while the man regained his composure, still holding him in the warmth of her mouth. When she finally let him slip past, her lips grazed his cock once more. She climbed upwards to lay next to the man in her bed.

Soft lips found his once more. He could taste his release within the kiss. They reclined together wordlessly. His body sliding down her own until his head rested against her abdomen. Stroking his short hair, Anastassia finally spoke.

“Are you alright my fiery one?”

“Francis. My name is Francis.”


	14. Chp 14

Anastassia Serdste and Francis Dolarhyde dozed upon her bed. His arm was draped across her hips while he stayed as he was, his head resting upon the flat plane of Anastassia’s abdomen. She was only slightly more awake than asleep while continuing to stroke her fingers through his hair.

“Why did you do this?” His voice was quiet.

“What do you mean by this?”

“Seek me out.”

“I watched you at first and saw something of a kindred spirit in you. I desired to know more of you because of it. I didn’t plan for anything to happen. To be honest, I figured you would ignore the note.” She spoke with the utmost of honesty.

“I tried to ignore it.”

“I’m glad that you didn’t, Francis.”

Dolarhyde moved, drawing himself upwards to lay next to her fully. Looking into her eyes, his brow creased. Anastassia rolled to her side, so that they faced each other. When he reached for her, she smiled and moved closer.

“Why do you look at me with a creased brow?”

“I’m afraid this isn’t real.”

“You aren’t dreaming, I swear.”

“No. Like this is all a joke.”

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

“You wouldn’t understand Anastassia.” Sighing, Francis touched her face gently. His fingertips gliding over the angles only to settle on the curve of full lips.

“You are beautiful.”

“Thank you. Alas, the packaging was based solely on genetics. I am not in control of such.”

“You don’t know what it is like to be hideous. You don’t know what it is like to be a monster and to be mocked.”

“You are correct. I do not know. But you are neither hideous nor a monster Francis. I think you are quite handsome.”

“Again, you mock me.”

“It isn’t intended that way.” The words were gentle, as were her fingers brushing across his brow. “I do find you attractive. I cannot help how you feel about yourself, but you cannot tell me how to feel about you either. I look at you and see warmth in winter. Your eyes are like that. The blue seems so cold, yet there is fire there. Physically? You are a perfect specimen. You have carved and controlled your body into the utmost of perfection. Michelangelo would envy your work. I understand that you are self-conscious. What you look at with fear and pain, I look at with longing and delight. You have a wondrous smile. Did you know that? It’s rare so it is like a special gift. You are perfect. ”

His anger spiraled, feeling once again the cruel tendrils of his past echoing in his mind. Shoving Anastasia roughly, he started to rise. Her reflexes were just as fast and with a strong grip, she pulled Dolarhyde back to the bed. She kissed his lips with sincere longing. “It’s true. You are perfect, for me. I will never lie to you Francis. I have no need nor reason to do so. Which is why I need to speak this truth now.”

He tensed and even without her hand on his body, Anastassia could feel it. “You will not be the only man to share my bed. “

“Hannibal Lecter, the doctor.” He interrupted. “Do you love him?” His voice was tinged with anger.

A nod was given. “Yes. He is the other. I care about him but no. I am not in love with Hannibal and I never have been.”

“Do you love me?”

“It is too soon for me to know.” Once again, she was honest. “You are the only man I have ever taken to my bed because I wanted to know him better.”

“How many have there been?”

“Men? You and Hannibal, that is all.”

Dolarhyde looked surprised at her admission. Before he could speak, she kissed him once more.

“Promise me my fiery one, my Francis. Promise me that you will never try to do anything to Hannibal Lecter. Please, just stay away from him completely.”

“You worry of his safety?” Dolarhyde scoffed and pushed her away.

“No. I worry of yours. Hannibal Lecter would loathe to harm me. Anyone else he wouldn’t think twice about. Please. Please promise me.” She begged him.

Dolarhyde noted the fear in her eyes and nodded. “Does Lecter know about me?”

“Yes. He knows there is someone I have taken an interest in. That is all he knows. That is all he will know.” She prayed that would always be the truth. If it was in Anastassia’s power to do so, it would be.

Sitting up, Dolarhyde looked thoughtful. His eyes searched every inch of Anastassia’s form. Lingering on her eyes, their gazes met. He shook his head, the barest hint of a smile formed. Standing and beginning to dress, his voice was soft.

“You are unlike anyone I have ever met.”

“Be grateful for that.” She rose with him. “Come, I do believe there was a bottle of wine breathing.”

They sat together in comfortable silence. Dolarhyde was seated upon the sofa with Anastassia on the floor between his feet. Her head leaned back against his thigh, she smiled upwards. The wine glass was held in one hand while she kept the other resting against his bare foot.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

He looked down at her puzzled. “Why do you thank me?”

“Because, I know you were apprehensive about coming here. Yet, you fought that feeling. Now? Now here you are. I can still taste you on my tongue.”

Francis Dolarhyde blushed. Draining the wine glass, he set it aside. “Come up here on the sofa with me?” He paused briefly. “Please.”

Following suit, she drained her glass as well. Sliding upwards she curled up on the lap of the muscular Dolarhyde. While he was dressed, all Anastassia put on was a robe. His large hand pulled at the tie and he gently pushed the silk open, exposing her. His hand wandered across her skin. While his touch soothed and even aroused, it was more of a study. He was the scholar and she was his subject. He picked her up with ease. Holding her gently.

Walking the familiar steps to her bedroom, Dolarhyde placed Anastassia back on the bed. Kissing her lips, still his hand stroked across her skin. A fingertip circled around a small scar at her navel.

“What happened?”

“My navel? It was pierced. The piercing started to migrate out so I removed it.” Anastassia looked sheepish.

“I want to touch you again.”

“You are touching me.”

“”Further…..”


	15. Chapter 15

Anastassia and Francis stood outside of the coffee shop that they initially met at talking one cold bright winter morning. They had been seeing each other for approximately 8 weeks. She was laughing softly at a comment he had made. There was a happiness that shone in the stoic man’s eyes at making her laugh that was easy for anyone to see.

Unfortunately, someone did see it.

A kiss was brushed against the corner of Francis’ lips gently. They would see each other later that night. Anastassia watched as he walked towards the area he worked from before turning to head in to the doctor’s entrance of the hospital.

“Well, well, well, if I knew that you were into freaks there Serdste, I wouldn’t have bothered asking you out.”

Anastassia turned to the voice. Dr. Thomas Marlowe was by almost anyone’s standards a very good looking man. Both men and women tended to fall over themselves to gain even just a smile in their direction from the man. Anastassia Serdste was not one of those people. She found him to be a fool, at best. Looking over the rims of her sunglasses, a brow arched in his direction.

“Excuse me?”

Marlowe pushed away from the wall he was leaning against, flicking a cigarette butt into the street. “You heard me. I didn’t know you were into freaks. Does your husband know?”

“My husband does know. And? I’m not. Otherwise I would have accepted a date with you Tom. Now, do I need to get HR involved again or shall you go on your merry way?” She pulled her office keys out of her purse while continuing to walk.

“A pet project of yours then Serdste? You think you can fix that fucker’s face?”

“Your jealousy stinks of desperation Marlowe.” Anastassia kept walking,

“You must be the desperate one to fuck that monster.”

She stopped. Counting back from 10 to keep her temper in check, Anastassia stood stock still. He was still taunting her, without a reaction. Thomas Marlowe made the most grave of mistakes, he tried to force Dr. Anastassia Serdste to look at him by grabbing her face. It was a perceived threat and somewhere, something apart from the rational mind and lizard brain – snapped. A cry of anger left her lips, with the shock of the cry, his hand raised. A backhand hit her right below the eye. The sunglasses broke, lacerating the skin. As with all wounds to the head and face, it bled profusely.

Anastassia spun and with a thrust of her hand, she pushed him up against the brick wall. A hand snagged the back of the man’s hair with her key pressing right beneath his eye. Security saw everything on the CCTV that was in the hospital and were dispatched immediately.

Pushing hard against the flesh, a drop of blood was drawn. It trickled down the other surgeon’s face like a red tear. “Let me say this now Tom. You do not speak to me, touch me, look at me, or even think about me. Do not speak about me or anyone that has anything to do with me. Do you understand?”

“Y-y—yes.”

“If there is a next time, I keep whatever you touch me with and it will be far worse than you will imagine. And? I. Will. Tell. Your. Wife. Do I make myself clear?”

Dolarhyde had seen and heard every bit of the altercation between the two surgeons. When the keys dropped from Anastassia’s hand, he had already enveloped her in his arms. Knowing the man and the warm musk of his scent, she found safety in the arms of her lover.

Seeing how it was Marlowe that started the fight and Anastassia was merely protecting herself, Dr. Thomas Marlowe was immediately fired from his position. He may have been a senior staff member, but Anastassia Serdste was far more senior and valuable.

After the cut was treated, Dolarhyde took her home to rest. Since it had been stitched, she was still somewhat loopy from the pain killers when they entered his home.

She had never been there before.

She clumsily texted her parents and Hannibal, figuring correctly such an altercation would make the midday news. She didn’t need any of them worrying where she was. Anastassia didn’t give them a name, saying merely she was at a friend’s home. That wouldn’t raise an alarm with either her father or Lecter. They knew she had several close friends that she worked with.

“Francis, you can put me down.” He was carrying her through his home.

“No.”

A chuckle brushed against his ear and Dolarhyde held her just that much tighter. He didn’t lower Anastassia to her feet until they were securely in his bedroom. He helped her undress, removing the blood spattered clothing. In their place, a pair of cotton drawstring sleep pants were pulled on and a wife beater type of shirt. Far too big for her slender frame, they did at least fit her in length.

Still dressed, Dolarhyde climbed onto the bed, opening his arms. Anastassia smiled and slid into the large bed after him, coming to rest against his chest. The pain medication made her eyes droop once she was comfortable. She tried fighting sleep, but it was coming fast.

“Thank you.”

“It is I that should be thanking you my fiery one, not the other way around.”

“You are the first person to stand up for me Ana.”

“That is simply wrong. You are worthy of all the love my Francis. You have my love.”

“You love me?”

“Yes, I love you Francis.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I love you.” The words sounded guttural, even to his own ears. He damned his disfigurement. Oh how he wished for the words to be the way he meant them, tender and filled with the love he had for her. On his bed, Francis Dolarhyde let Anastassia sleep. He stayed there with her, unmoving.


	16. Chapter 16

“You stayed here this entire time.” It wasn’t a question. Yet, the words were soft, sweet. Anastassia hadn’t even opened her eyes.

“Yes.” Dolarhyde tucked an errant curl back behind her ear.

“Why? You must be hurting from staying in the same position.”

“You needed to rest.”

A soft chuckle came with a smile. Sitting up, she moved so that he might regain feeling in his arm and shoulder. Her hands were swift, massaging the muscles so that the painful pins and needles feeling wouldn’t last long. A kiss was brushed along Dolarhyde’s collarbone.

“You won’t get in any trouble at work will you Francis?”

“No.”

A nod. Anastassia looked directly into his eyes. He was truly a handsome man, she mused. An aquiline nose gave his face a serious note. She loved his eyes, a bright blue grey that could convey emotions that words were unable to.

All he saw was his cleft lip. The work to repair it was well done in her eyes. To hide it, Francis rarely smiled and was a man of few words. To Anastassia, it was a shame. He had a lovely smile. He tended to speak more when his face was in a shadow or when she was turned from him.

She touched his face with just the tips of her fingers. He had stopped pulling from her touch weeks ago, thankfully. Drawing a single fingertip along his cheek, she smiled gently. Leaning in, her lips sought his in a kiss.

Turning, her back finding the bed, Anastassia drew him with her. Dolarhyde was her willing captive. His body following her own. Bearing his weigh on his forearms, a worried frown appeared.

“I will hurt you.”

“It’s only a small cut. You won’t.”

“My Ana……”

The words were silenced with another kiss. Dolarhyde couldn’t understand how such a lovely creature could want to kiss him, but he could see that she did and willingly. That made her even more precious in his eyes. Rolling to his side, he pulled her with him. His roughened hand tugged one of her long legs over his waist. Ever watchful, Dolarhyde looked for any trace of pain that his Ana may have and found none.

His hand skimmed across her abdomen, lifting the shirt she wore. The muscled plane was so utterly feminine and sensitive. Dipping down, his lips kissed the skin there. Working his way up and pushing the material of his shirt that she wore away. He bared more of her body to his touch.

Anastassia arched, reveling the feel of his touch. Her fingers sought and found Dolarhyde’s clothing. A deft touch, unbuttoning the shirt. Her hands, soft and gentle, stroked his chest.

A pause was taken to only to fully remove each other’s clothing. Francis held his lover close to him. Her back to his chest, large strong hands stroked her body. One hand cupped the fullness of a breast, his fingers teasing at the nipple.

Anastassia felt his erection pressing against her backside. Long, hard, and thick, she remembered the first time she had seen him bared to her. He was like an Adonis carved of the finest of marble. Pressing back, she begged with soft sounds for him to take and use.

He pulled her leg back over his hip. Francis was impossibly gentle with her, worshiping every inch that he could touch. He would not take but instead brought them together. Sheathed inside of her, their movements matched their passions. Fingers entwined, Anastassia brought her head back to kiss him again. They were lost in each other only as lovers could be. He waited, letting her climax clench him hungrily before his began. They stayed that way, conjoined, even after passions were sated. Nestled on the bed together, Anastassia sighed contently. While neither spoke, Francis felt his lashes dampen. She gave to him the piece of himself that was always hidden, the ability to love and be loved.

Later, they had dinner together. Knowing Anastassia’s dietary restrictions, it was just a simple stir-fry. She was grateful for Francis cooking for them. She sat in the kitchen, as she often made her own guests do, while he worked.

“With the events of the day, I nearly forgot to ask you something.”

Dolarhyde said nothing, merely giving Anastassia a questioning look.

“I have to go out to the west coast, San Diego to be exact, for two weeks. It’s a work thing. I have no idea how much time you get off or what have you.” She blushed bright red. Anastassia had never asked someone to go away with her before. With Hannibal, if she told him of a need to go away, he would just choose to go or not. There was never an actual conversation in regards to her asking. Biting her lip, she looked up sheepishly. “If you would like to go with me. I only have about 2 hours a day where you wouldn’t be able to be with me. The rest is a bit more relaxed. I understand if you couldn’t go for the entire trip, but…..” The words trailed off.

“When?”

“Next week. Unfortunately, I just found out.”

“I can’t.”

Anastassia nodded. She had figured as much, given the short notice. There must have been something written on her face, that made Dolarhyde take a step back mentally.

“You really wanted me to go?”

“Well, yes. I wouldn’t have asked you otherwise my fiery one.”

“It’s a push for the new imaging starting in three days.”

“It’s okay. I understand, Francis.”

“Will Lecter go with you?”

There was a note of jealousy that Anastassia detected in his voice. Shaking her head, she smiled softly. “No.”

“Good.” He knew instinctively that the conversation would go nowhere pleasant. They had finished their dinner so he rose to clean up. “I better take you home.”

“Francis, please wait.” Anastassia took the plates from his hands and set them back on the dining room table. Offering her hand, dark eyes watched to see if he would take it. When he did, she led them both back into the den of his home.

They sat on the sofa. The physician in Anastassia was the one watching him now. She could recall with clarity each muscle movement, eye dilation, everything that would say what Dolarhyde would not.

“I don’t think you understand my relationship with Hannibal Lecter.”

“Correct.”

Realizing that she wasn’t a dentist was half the battle, this would be like pulling teeth she thought. “You know that I graduated from medical school early, yes?” When he nodded, Anastassia continued. “I didn’t go to school prior to med school, because I was eight years old.” Taking his hand, she looked down at their entwined fingers. “This is all information that you can find on Google Francis. I had special permission to do med school and everything that went along with it. I didn’t need to study, so there was that. Hannibal was one of the assistant professors I worked under. To make a long story short, he became my mentor.”

Anger rolled off of Dolarhyde like an incoming storm. She could feel its stirrings in the room and knew what he was thinking. “It was never anything improper. I swear to you. My parents weren’t around much and Hannibal acted as a surrogate in many ways.”

When he nodded again, Anastassia continued. “I lost my virginity 12 years ago to Hannibal. I was 20. It has always been a physical thing between us. Yes, I care about him and he cares about me. Neither of us are in love with the other. Since I started seeing you, we have not been together physically. You are the only man that I have loved, my Francis. I think you are the only person I have ever loved.”

Dark lashes hid even darker eyes, she kept them adverted to hide the tears that threatened to fall. Dolarhyde looked upon her, stunned. He had seen Anastassia around others. It was obvious that people cared about her and she cared about others. He would have never guessed that she felt the same disconnect that he did.

“Don’t. Don’t turn away.” The words were guttural and thick with emotion.

When her eyes raised, the unshed tears streamed downwards. The sight of tears hitting the stitches upon her cheek was too much. The same stitches that she got from fighting for him. Dolarhyde pulled Anastassia to him, enveloping her in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Hannibal Lecter offered Anastassia his arm when she came down the concourse at the airport. With her hand resting gently on his bicep, he kissed her check.

“Welcome home, ma Stassi.”

“Thank you Hannibal. I feel missed.” She quirked a smile at her mentor and husband.

“You were. Have you seen the news?”

Her brow creased with concern. “No. I haven’t. What happened this time?” It wasn’t unusual for threats to be made against her father or her family in general, given his political fame.

“You recall, I am sure, the man that left that mark on your lovely face.” Lecter’s finger traced the still healing wound on Anastassia’s cheek. The stitches had been removed already, but it was still an angry red beneath her makeup. “He and his family were murdered in their home last night.”

Her brow shot up in surprise. “What? How?”

Lecter knew that his protégé had nothing to do with the murder. Her reaction confirmed his knowledge. “I do not have all the details. The person who did it was quite skilled. Jack Crawford wanted to know your whereabouts needless to say.” He pulled her suitcase from the carousel. “Is this all you have?”

“Yes.” She said absently, before realizing the implications. “Crawford thought I would have something to do with it?” She was surprised.

“You were the one that had an altercation with Dr. Marlowe, Anastassia.”

It took perhaps another hour before they reached the home of Anastassia Serdste and she mentally cursed Baltimore traffic the entire way. While she didn’t like Tom Marlowe, she would never have wished anything to happen to him or his family.

“Would you like to come in and have a drink Hannibal?” The offer was genuine.

“No ma Stassi. I have a few patients to see still today. You should expect a call from Will Graham.”

“Oh?”

Lecter gave a brief nod. “I am sure you two will either get along perfectly or wish to murder each other over this since you are the prime suspect.”

Sighing softly, Anastassia knew that his assessments were rarely off. “Thank you for picking me up Hannibal.” She kissed his cheek.

“I will be exacting payment from you later my dear.” He smiled.

“Of that, I have no doubt.” The smile was returned, albeit wryly.

Before the door was even closed, Anastassia texted Dolarhyde. Normally she would have called, but the midafternoon meant he was most likely at work.

-I’m finally home. Drop by when you are finished at work?-

-On my way now-

Chuckling softly to herself, Anastassia was happy to see the text. She went to get cleaned up from the horribly long flight.

When the doorbell rang, she couldn’t help but smile. The two weeks away from the hustle and bustle of Baltimore had been welcomed and the lovely weather even more so. Still, home was missed and especially a certain someone.

The winter light didn’t do Dolarhyde any favors. He looked tired. His beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot and there were dark smudges underneath. Anastassia didn’t notice immediately. She wrapped her arms around him and held her lover tight. At first, there was a cry trying to escape. It wasn’t until seeing him did she realize how much he truly was missed.

He held her as tightly as she did him. Francis felt the tension of the last two weeks fade from his body. For a moment he thought his knees might buckle with relief. He kissed her. His lips sought her’s like a man dying and Anastassia was the only elixir that could save him.

A laugh bubbled from her very heart when she was picked up and carried into her own home. Arms around his neck, she returned the kisses. Their eyes locked, barely believing the other was there.

“Welcome home.”

“Thank you my fiery one. I have missed you so very much.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

Dolarhyde placed Anastassia back on her feet. He sank into the closest chair and pulled her down with him, allowing her to curl up upon his lap. Pulling the pins from her hair, the ebony curls cascaded down her back. Breathing deep, he sighed. Finally she was in his arms again.

“Feel better?” She teased.

“Yes.”

“Me too.”

There was no need for conversation yet and the pair enjoyed the comfortable silence. Dolarhyde tilted his head back, resting it on the chair. Anastassia laid her head upon his shoulder. Their eyes both may have been closed, but they were in tune with one another.

It was Anastassia that broke the silence first. “Francis? Are you feeling okay? You look exhausted.”

“Work.”

He stroked his fingers through her long hair and didn’t explain. He felt her move and his grip tightened, not wanting Anastassia to pull away. She wasn’t attempting to, instead she straddled his lap. Long legs made it so that her bare feet were flat on the floor. Dolarhyde raised his head to look at her. He gave just the barest hint of a smile.

“Come home with me.”

“I just got home!” She protested with a laugh.

“I need you there.” Francis Dolarhyde had ghosts, many of them, swirling in his mind of late. He remembered the children at the orphanage teaching him to say his name, sort of. They made him call himself cunt face. The pain from his mother, grandmother, and every loss he had ever dealt with. She would quiet those ghosts for him.

“My fiery love, is everything alright?”

He nodded, unable or unwilling to explain. “Please.”


	18. Chapter 18

The moment Anastassia walked into Dolarhyde’s home, she knew. She could smell it. With one of her specialties being a trauma surgeon, the scent of gun oil and blood was not unknown. He was the one that killed the Marlowes. It didn’t surprise her for some reason. Thomas Marlowe had insulted both her and Dolarhyde. Marlowe went so far as to even raise a hand to her. The thought of Francis Dolarhyde taking care of the problem didn’t even bother her. She would need to talk to about it with him, to make sure that anything that could be considered evidence was destroyed. That could wait.

“Francis? I –“ Before the thought could be finished Dolarhyde swung her up and over his shoulder. She started to laugh. With each step that he took, Anastassia swatted his backside playfully. He returned the favor in kind.

When they finally reached his bedroom Anastassia was set down on her feet, there was a twinkle in Dolarhyde’s eyes. She was there again, with him. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he pulled her to him. His cheek rested against her abdomen. Brushing fingers through his hair, she stood there with him.

“You know, my fiery one, I do have a bed in my house.”

“I wanted you in mine.” He looked up at her. “Lay down with me.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

They helped one another undress. Seeing how he needed to rest, Anastassia didn’t tug away Francis’ boxer briefs. She, on the other hand, undressed fully. In the darkness of the bedroom, Francis Dolarhyde slept in his lover’s arms.

At some point, Anastassia fell asleep as well. When she moved in her sleep, pressing her bare breasts to his chest, Dolarhyde’s eyes snapped open. The woman sleeping next to him became his target. Cruelly, he pushed her to her stomach. Wrenching her arms upwards, Dolarhyde’s hand clamped around her wrists painfully. A knee shoved between her thighs opened them. Without a word he mounted her barely awake form.

The whimper of pain that spilled from her lips was either unheard or ignored by Dolarhyde. His teeth sunk into her neck from behind. Like an animal, Dolarhyde pinned Anastassia beneath him. Ramming into her, he bit her again and again – to the point of drawing blood. Thin red trickles smeared across her back as the blood was spilled. He was unaware of what he was doing until her hips lifted, thrusting back.

Inner muscles clenched around his cock when he bit down again. He looked on in horror to what he did to the woman he love and even more so at her welcoming responses. Yet, he couldn’t stop. Across her upper back bite marks colored her flesh. Most now were trickling blood from the fierceness of the bites. His body moved slickly against her’s. Sweat and blood acted as lubricants against her skin.

Anastassia didn’t fight him. She moved with the pleasure of the pain that he gave her. Wetness gripped his cock tight, milking him. Her body begged with silent ministrations for his release. Finally, he granted her what she begged for. Her own orgasm followed his on an increasing wave. When he collapsed upon her back, her body still jumped beneath him with the power of pleasure flooding her body.

Dolarhyde pulled away in horror. Scrambling off the bed, his knees hit the carpet. His body prostrated in agony of what he just did to the woman he loved dearly.

Rising from the bed, Anastassia went to him immediately. Wrapping her arms around him, she simply held him close. The words he spoke, apologizing, were nonsensical. Gentle touches, her hands gliding across the back of his neck and shoulders soothed him slowly.

“My love my Francis, breathe. Please just breathe deeply. I’m no worse for wear.” She crooned.

Still, Dolarhyde wouldn’t speak. His blue eyes were wide. Rising, Anastassia went to the bathroom and cleaned the visible blood off. She used her long hair to hide the bite marks from view. Another washcloth was taken and held under the cold water. After ringing it out, she returned to the bedroom. Placing the cool cloth on his face, he finally stopped shaking. A gentle kiss to his lips helped calm him further.

Sliding behind him, Anastassia pulled him between her thighs. Her cheek resting against Dolarhyde’s back and arms around his chest. She let him have his cathartic cleansing, just holding him through it all.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” His voice was quiet.

“You didn’t.”

“Ana, please don’t lie to me.”

Sliding around to face him, she smiled. “I’m not lying.” She wouldn’t tell him that Hannibal had done worse, by far. “They are tender, yes. I am not hurt nor harmed my fiery one. Did I not have an orgasm?”

“Yes.”

“Then I am fine.” She kissed him again. “I am more than fine. And you know that you do not have to treat me as if I will break.” Smiling, she stood. “Come though. They do need to be treated and you can reach the marks better than I.”

When Dolarhyde saw what he had done to her, he turned away. The sweet gentle woman that loved him touched his face gently. Kissing him again she pulled him close. Anastassia could taste the blood, hers, on his lips. Sliding up and back, she settled on the edge of the sink. He moved closer and when he did, her fingers wrapped around his thickness.

Her nails stroked up the back side of his cock and he hardened quickly. Leaning and slipping closer on the porcelain skin, her body brushed against his hardness. She was still wet. Bringing his lips to her own, Anastassia kissed Dolarhyde slowly. Her fingers danced along his back and soon, the tip of his cock was there at her entrance. Long legs wrapped around his waist. His hands slid under her ass to grip the firm flesh.

Picking Anastassia up from the sink, he moved her without effort. Groaning softly, Dolarhyde pressed his love against the wall, using it for leverage. He pumped into her body. Stimulated further by sweet cries that escaped past her lips.

“Look at me Francis? Please look at me? See what pleasure you bring me. See my love for you. I love you Francis. I love all of you”

The shy man did as asked, he looked at her. He saw the parted lips, flushed skin, but most importantly those dark eyes staring back at him filled with love and adoration. She was his and he belonged to her. Anastassia kissed him again. Her body once more slick with sweat. The rapid beat of her body against his, they found pleasure in each other once again.


	19. Chapter 19

Anastassia and Dolarhyde were seated in the dining room sharing a meal. Her dark hair was still damp from the bath. Wearing one of his button down shirts, she looked comfortable and content. Sitting to his left, she reached over and clasped his hand.

“Francis?”

“Mmm?”

Closing her eyes, Anastassia sighed. “Did you kill the Marlowes?” The question was more abrupt than she intended, but she was usually quite direct in her manner.

His eyes went wide and he turned away. “Why would you think that?”

“When we came in, I could smell gun oil and blood.”

Fear etched a tattoo across his features and Dolarhyde pulled away. With a quick move she grasped his wrist, looking directly into his eyes. “Gather everything up that you used. Clothing, shoes, gun, everything. We need to set this right. You cannot get caught. We need to destroy it all.”

He looked at her with surprise. “What?”

“You didn’t think I would turn you in did you?” It was her turn to look surprised.

They looked at each other and set about to different parts of his home, cleaning up. Everything that could possibly have residue of any sort was removed from Dolarhyde’s home. Anastassia even went as far as pouring copious amounts of bleach down every drain.

A bag was packed for him, she didn’t need one. They were going out to the Serdste family resort home at Deep Creek Lake. It was almost an afterthought, but Anastassia let the caretaker know that she was coming out. She would stop herself for any foodstuffs that were needed but wanted to make sure that the heat was on and that there was plenty of firewood, just in case. A quick text to her mother, so they wouldn’t be disturbed and a call to Hannibal Lecter later, they were off. Anastassia got Lecter’s voice mail and left a message.

They took her little red Mercedes sports car to make the three hour drive. She handled it like a professional, even through the mountains. The roads were clear but after checking the weather, a storm was on its way. Neither said much during the drive. They were both lost in their own thoughts. They made a stop in McHenry, close to the house, for groceries.

Snow was starting to fall, just flurries really, while they unpacked the car. Anastassia put her hand to Dolarhyde’s chest, making him stop for a moment. There was just the barest curve of a smile upon her lips, something so wistful that it was easy to miss if you weren’t paying attention. Of course, when it came to her, Francis paid attention. Leaning in, she pressed against his muscular physique. His arms went around her. They stood like that for just a few heartbeats in time before finishing the tasks at hand.

Dolarhyde went around the house, lighting fires in the fireplaces. Anastassia, on the other hand, was in the kitchen putting away items. Opening the freezer, she removed a container of chili that she had made mere weeks ago during her last visit. She put it in the crockpot on high to reheat. Uncorking two bottles of wine, they were left out to breathe.

Dolarhyde came back in to the kitchen. “I didn’t ask, is this all yours?”

“No. It belongs to my parents, but I can use it whenever I wish. While dinner heats up, would you like to go out to the fire pit for a bit?”

Dolarhyde carried the bundle of items out with them while Anastassia carried a pair of heavy blankets, one of the bottles of wine, and two glasses. The bundle contained everything flammable that they had brought from his home. Items that weren’t flammable had be disassembled and pieces scattered around Baltimore, such as the gun used to kill the Marlowes.

“I don’t understand you.” His voice was low.

“What don’t you understand?”

“You. This. Everything.” Setting the wine glass down, his elbows hit his knees with his face in his hands. “I have nothing to give you and yet here we are.”

Tears slid down her cheeks soundlessly and she looked away. “You gave me you. I don’t need, nor want, things. I have an atrocious amount of financial security. I can purchase for myself virtually any THING I could ever desire. What I lacked was someone to love and cherish.” She took a large swallow of wine before continuing. “You don’t judge me. You permit me to be me, even when I don’t know who or what I am. What greater gift is there than that? I had a patient once ask me how do you know when you are in love. Perhaps I was foolish, but my response was when that person’s happiness is the only thing that makes you happy. “

“Is that how you feel about me?”

“Yes. Yes it is. But there is also more. It’s not just your happiness. It is your security, well-being, and so much more.”

“You put everything on the line to protect me.”

“I responded in kind to what you did for me. Tom Marlowe was a thorn in my side and he would have done anything within his power to harm me. “

“Ana? Have you ever wondered what it would have been like if you were born……….normal?”

The tears were drying as the winds picked up. She could feel the storm that was coming. Looking off to the lake, she thought about the question. “I used to, when I was younger. It seems like a waste now. I will never be normal.”

“Would you love me if I looked the same as other men?”

“Yes.”

“How do you know?”

“While I admit that you are an incredibly handsome man that was not what drew me to you in the first place. Your presence was what made me look twice at you. I could feel the coiled power in you. It called to me. It wanted me to make contact. Does that make sense?”

“Yes.” He took another drink. “You scare me Ana.”

“How so?”

“I’m afraid I might hurt you. No, hurting you isn’t a problem.” He gave her a little smile. “I am afraid I might harm you.”

“Do you wish to harm me?”

“No.”

“Then let me worry about that part for you, please?” Anastassia wanted to tell him about Hannibal Lecter, but she wouldn’t betray Hannibal in such a way. Besides, if Dolarhyde thought that Hannibal had not treated her properly, she knew that he would go after Lecter. That would be bad, very bad.

“I will try.”

“That is all I can ask for my sweet Francis. If something troubles you, please talk to me? I will never betray you.”

Dolarhyde stroked his fingers through her long dark locks, watching them fall through his fingers. “I know.” He smiled.

The fire was dwindling down. Anastassia took further measures to clear the contents that may have been left behind. Water was poured over it, bleach was added, and it was all then mixed into a slurry like mixture that was poured into the still unfrozen lake.

Anastassia checked on the food. It still needed a little time. She got the hot tub set up for them instead. The hot tub was in a glass enclosed area that looked out from all around. Instead of lights, she lit candles. When Dolarhyde finally came up after the finishing touches were added, he was flabbergasted. He knew that Anastassia came from wealth, but was surprised how much there was. He stepped into the hot tub first and helped her in. The seat was big enough for both of them so Anastassia sat in front of Dolarhyde, her back to his chest.

“This feels good.”

His arm was wrapped around her abdomen. Kissing the back of Anastassia’s neck, he whispered. “Yes you do.”


	20. Chapter 20

Anastassia and Francis were laying on the large sofa together before the fire. His head was in her lap, eyes closed. She was reading to him from a long favored book, while brushing fingers through his short hair.

“Ana?” Francis interrupted.

“Yes my love?”

“Have you ever thought of children? Having them that is.”

She paused the reading, a bookmark was placed between the pages. “I was pregnant once before.” The words were painful in a way. “I ended up in an accident of sorts and miscarried.” She didn’t elaborate on the accident.

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you. I’m not sure I would have carried to term if I knew prior to the accident anyway.”

Francis looked at her, puzzled.

“I’m not sure that I would be a good mother. Actually, my life currently does not have a place for a child in it.”

“I don’t understand.”

A wistful look came across Anastassia’s features. She looked to one of the large windows and stared at the outside snow. “I’m not sure how I can answer this as truthfully as I wish.”

“Please try.”

“Hannibal Lecter has never been cruel to me Francis. Never. My happiness and well-being always has been important to him. He is unconventional to say the least. Yet, I don’t believe a child could thrive in that sort of environment.”

“You have separated from him.”

“Yes. I have.”

“Divorce him.”

“Why?”

“Marry me.” He slipped to the floor. On bended knee, Francis asked Anastassia to be his wife.

Tears slipped down her cheeks. Taking his hand, Anastassia kissed the work roughened palm. Holding it to her wet cheek, she continued to permit the silent tears to fall. Francis looked at her sadly, and started to pull away. He had been turned down.

“Francis…….please my fiery one. I am not saying no.”

Rising back to the sofa, he looked at her completely bewildered. This was, of course, beyond his scope of understanding. He didn’t have all of the information.

“I have no idea what Hannibal would do to me. You, he would kill.”

Anastassia sighed. “Please give me a moment. I need to explain everything to you and I haven’t the foggiest idea how to begin. Know one thing, I have never lied to you. Ever. I may not have given you the full scope of my life, but I have not lied.”

“The reason why I wasn’t bothered by what you did to Thomas Marlowe was because he was not the first person that I knew was murdered.” Rubbing the bridge of her nose between pinching fingers. She sighed once more. “When I was a young teen, I had stayed over at his home, we had gone to an outing. And no, there was no funny business. It was very much a paternal relationship then.  It was no different than spending the night with an aunt and uncle. I woke up and came down stairs. Hannibal Lecter was butchering a man, like someone would butcher an animal for food. He didn’t know that I saw this until years later.”

Swallowing hard, Anastassia continued. “If you looked me up online or watched the news a couple of years ago. You may have known that I was kidnapped by a stalker and serial killer. He dedicated his kills to me. I had FBI protection but still, he kidnapped me. He tortured and raped me over the course of several days.” Anastassia had to stop speak. She was shaking too hard. Not another person knew of the full story besides Hannibal.

Francis wrapped his arms around her. There was a spark of fear in his eyes. Not over the tale but because of her entire body shaking.  Large hands rubbed her back. Finally, Anastassia spoke again.

“I killed my captor. He laughed at me as he laid there dying. Saying how Hannibal was just like him. I laughed back and said I know. I had known for years. Hannibal, I know thought of killing me as well. He quickly realized that I had kept his secret for all those years, why wouldn’t I keep it still.” Rubbing her fingers hard under her eyes to wipe away the tears, Anastassia looked to Francis’ blank face. “I have killed before, for Hannibal. More than once. More than several times, actually. They were all horrible people that didn’t deserve to live. I also realize I am not the one that SHOULD have made that decision but I did. I am probably foolish, but I am not afraid of Hannibal. I know that if it ever came to it, he would kill me to save me from prosecution or harm at the hands of another. I don’t think he would permit me to divorce him. Yet, for you. I would. I would risk everything for you. My fear is that he would kill you instead. If that happened, I couldn’t live with myself.”

“Lecter was captured with you?”

“Yes he was. He was unconscious for most of the time because the man who took me was drugging him.”

Francis Dolarhyde was stunned to say the least. He wasn’t bothered by any of it. It was just a surprise. He pulled Anastassia on to his lap. With lips nuzzling at her ear, he whispered. “None of that matters. Only you matter. We will figure this out, the two of us.”

Standing, Dolarhyde helped Anastassia to her feet. The outside winds were wailing while the snow sounded like sand upon the windows. He looked at her, unsmiling, but his eyes told her another tale. The usually icy blues were warm with love.

The fire was banked for the night and the lovers climbed into the large bed. Thick blankets were strewn across them. They didn’t make love. They simply laid together in silence, bodies held in close comfort. It was something that he dreamed of, this sort of comfort.

Dolarhyde watched her sleep. She kept her hair down for him. The long curling tresses were so silky between his fingers. He had not told her of his past yet. It wasn’t fear, embarrassment or self-loathing, for once. He knew that Anastassia would listen and not judge. She was the first and only woman to welcome him into her arms willingly.

No, that wasn’t right. The others had been willing, but only after being paid first. She was the first that wanted him. She was the first person that saw the man and not the monster. Never in his life had Francis Dolarhyde been treated like a man, hell most of the time he wasn’t even treated as human. The people who worked under him with feared his biting remarks when mistakes were made. Those that were higher on the food chain made fun of him behind his back. He pulled Anastassia closer to him, gently. She smiled in her sleep cooing his name softly, only to snuggle in tighter against Francis.

His hand rested on her belly with a single finger stroking a ring around her navel. He smiled when she smiled in her sleep with his touch. Would she ever be willing to have a child with him? Would the child be like……him? He wasn’t sure of why he was born the way he was. Not that it mattered before, but would their child be a monster too? The mere thought of that happening was a fist clenched tight around his heart. He would love a child born of their love no matter what. He was sure Anastassia would too. Yet, with the painful memories that still held Francis in a sort of bondage, he had no desire to put a child through what he went through. Anastassia was one of the finest surgeons in the world. She would be able to make sure that their child would have the best treatment. He smiled a little wider at the thought her making sure everything was perfect.

A kiss was placed right behind Anastassia’s ear. She turned on her back. Those luminous dark eyes slowly opening. She smiled up at him in the dark.  Arms wound around his shoulders so that she could kiss her Francis. He smiled with the kiss.

Her voice was filled with sleep and utter adoration. “I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Anastassia had awoken early, as she normally did. Francis was still asleep. Kissing the back of his neck, she collected her phone and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She was wearing one of his shirts and nothing else. Given they were close enough in height, the rounded curve of her ass was visible when the shirt moved with her steps.

The bread maker was put to work first and foremost. That would take a bit longer than the rest of the items. While she wouldn’t eat the bacon, a few slices were baked in the oven for Dolarhyde. Frying some sugared apples in cinnamon, she also threw some oranges into the juicer. Coffee was brewing as well. Mostly for her own tastes, a small fruit salad was made. Waiting for everything to finish, she checked her phone. Two texts were waiting. The first was from Hannibal.

-Ma Stassi, the woman was captured. You can return to our home now.-

“Bloody hell.”

-It will be a couple of days Hannibal. I am at the lodge, snowed in.-

There wasn’t an immediate response.

The other text was from her father, just checking in. He had caught the weather report and was making sure that she had enough on hand to stay there until the roads were clear. He also admonished her for taking the sports car instead of her 4 wheel drive. Alas, she had done that on purpose.

-Am fine Dad. Enough food, water, and firewood. The power didn’t die. Not to worry. Will let you know when I am headed home.-

-Ok. Love you Princess-

The bread was done and quickly turned in to French toast. The bacon was also done. She began to set the table when Dolarhyde walked into the kitchen wearing pajama bottoms looking mostly still asleep.

“My shirt?”

“I can take it off if you like.” She taunted.

“Breakfast first.”

“Sit, sit. My mother would beat me senseless if she found out that I wasn’t a perfect hostess.” Anastassia winked. She brought out his coffee for him.

“How do you know how I take it?”

Laughing softly with a grin, Anastassia had the grace to look somewhat sheepish. “I stood in line behind you at the coffee shop for a while so…….”

He smiled at her. His plate was made first. Bacon, French toast with apples, fruit salad, and a glass of fresh orange juice were set in front of him. Anastassia kissed the top of his head before going to fix her own plate. She took the same things, except the bacon – of course.

They talked about simple things at the table. It was just a quiet snowy morning to enjoy. Anastassia hadn’t told him about the text from Hannibal yet. There was something else that she had noticed. Dolarhyde had quit turning away or putting his hand up to help hide the surgical scar from his cleft lip, at least when they were together.  A wistful smile from Anastassia caught his attention.

“Yes?”

She smiled. “Just enjoying my view.”

Francis shook his head but there was a genuine smile from him. “What would you like to do today?”

“Hmmmmm. Well. There are board games, card games, tv, books, we could make a snowman, or a very large bed that will be getting cold soon.” She got up to start cleaning up from breakfast.

“You cooked. I will clean.”

“Do you want my mother to beat me senseless?”

“She’s not here.”

They cleaned the kitchen together. When Dolarhyde had enough of her trying to thwart his help, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She weighed barely anything to him. Pulling up _his_ shirt, he swatted her bared bottom playfully while taking her back to the bedroom.

The couple took their time with each other. There was nothing as important as each other in the stolen moments alone. Hours slipped by and finally they laid together, relaxing.

“My Ana.” He whispered softly.

“My Francis.”

“I meant what I said last night. Marry me. We can go far away from here, just the two of us. Lecter will never know where we are.”

Dark eyes closed and she sighed. Touching his face so gently. “Francis, my love. He will kill you. Believe me when I say he would search the ends of the earth to find me.”

“Why are you so afraid of Lecter?”

“Because I know him.” She swallowed. “He does things just to see the outcome and how people react. He would take you away from me. I can’t allow that to happen.”

“I can’t share you with him. I won’t.”

“Please don’t do anything foolish.”

“Foolish? How is taking the one person I have ever loved away from a monster? How is that foolish, tell me!” The anger in his voice took on a cruelty all of its own.

There it was, that ache of when a heart starts to break. Anastassia hung her head. Francis Dolarhyde was a physically powerful man. He didn’t understand that Hannibal Lecter was far more deadly than he could ever be. Dolarhyde got dressed for the weather quickly, bundling up for the snow and cold.

“Francis, please?”

When he didn’t respond, Anastassia could only watch, Dolarhyde said nothing. When she heard the door slam, she got dressed herself. She wouldn’t go looking for Dolarhyde. She couldn’t. Curling up on the sofa wearing leggings, a t-shirt, and a cardigan, she tried to will her phone to ring. Finally, a text came through.

-Very well Anastassia, I expect to see you in 2 days time.-

The very real urge to throw the phone into the fire was almost too much. She was able to fight the urge and dropped the phone on the sofa. Curling up even tighter, she started to think. Could she leave Hannibal? Well, yes. Would he permit her to go? Doubtful. She knew too much. Not that he didn’t have nearly as much on her. Would he try to turn her in?

She sighed.

She could see it happening. He would somehow make it look like she was the Chesapeake Ripper.  Which wasn’t exactly true. With a couple of the murders she was certainly an accomplice. She bounced her forehead off the heels of her hands.

How did this all fucking happen? I became a doctor because I wanted to help people, she thought. Anastassia knew that some of it was Hannibal’s manipulations, but still. She went along with it knowingly. Perhaps to please him, or maybe to fit it. It didn’t matter at this point. She lacked remorse for both herself and the victims.

It was dark. There was still no sign of Dolarhyde. She was beginning to think about asking the caretaker to drive her back to Baltimore, she would pay him handsomely for it, of course. Francis could take her car. Hell, he could HAVE her car.

Walking back to the bedroom, she got dressed in warm clothing instead. She left a note on the breakfast bar just in case they missed each other.

“Phone, keys, two flashlights, blanket – check, check, check and check.”

Luckily, she knew the area very well. Her family had been coming here since she was just a tot. Checking the grounds first, it only took 30 minutes to find him. There was a small rustic fire pit by the docks. A small fire was going, Anastassia was thankful for that. Dolarhyde was seated on one of the four chairs situated around the fire. James Serdste, Anastassia’s father, had it built years ago for when he came in from fishing. He would cook the fish out there so as not to make a mess and face his wife’s wrath.

For a man that was always paying attention, Francis didn’t hear her approach. The blanket was draped over his shoulders. Tears wet her checks already when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. Anastassia rubbed her cheek against his short hair.

“Let’s go my fiery love.”

“No.”

Moving to kneel in the snow at his feet, Anastassia dropped her head to his thigh. “I don’t mean the lodge. Let’s go away from all of this. Just you and me. Together.”

“Really?”

“I am scared but yes, really. I love you. I will do anything in the world for you.” I would die for you were the unspoken words.

Pulling her up and standing himself, their lips met. Their shared kisses were soft and filled with love. Francis groaned against her lips. Anastassia returned the favor with barely audible cries. Pulling away, Dolarhyde smiled.

“I love you. Thank you.”

“No. Thank you.”

“When will we leave?”

“Assuming the roads are fine, I want to be out of the house no later than 4 in the morning.”

Hand in hand, they walked back up to the lodge after extinguishing the fire. They packed, showered, and had a light dinner. In the morning all that needed to be done was dress and leave.

When they crawled into bed together, it was midnight. They could rest for three hours but neither was ready to sleep. The whispers in the dark spoke of love and devotion. Smiles hidden by shadows were felt in the heart and soul rather than seen.

Anastassia arched with a whimper in the night when Francis cupped her breast. His rough thumb just barely brushing across a hardened nipple. Leaning in, he bit the hardened peak gently. The other hand cupped the firm roundness of her ass. Lips grazed the shell of his ear. Her voice was a whisper telling Dolarhyde of her love for him, and begging for more of his touch.

They took their time. Touching and kissing, they knew each other’s bodies in a new way. The intimacy heightened and felt as if it would stretch for an eternity. Francis pulled Anastassia on top of himself. She was quickly impaled on his cock. Keeping her knees as far apart as she could, she gave him a show. He watched her slide up and down his hardness. Strong hands clutched at her hips. Francis couldn’t take his eyes off of her. The wildness of her dark hair looked like black ink spilled upon the paleness of her skin. Sweeping the hair back, she leaned back. Anastassia let her weight fall back onto her hands that rested at the sides of Francis’ knees.

The movements were so controlled. Feeling him throb, she knew the end was near for him. She smiled and in and instant Dolarhyde rolled Anastassia to her back. He started to thrust into her and thrust hard. Long legs wrapped at his waist. Pulling him as close as she could to her. It took barely a heartbeat before she was crying out for her Francis and her love for him. He was just a moment behind her orgasm. His lips met her neck. There he was able to breathe in the scent that as so uniquely her.

God, he loved her. He would sacrifice everything to make her happy. He wouldn’t permit Lecter to get his hands on her again, when -

“So. This is the man who has been fucking my wife.” Dr. Hannibal Lecter stood in the doorway and smiled his most charming smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Anastassia and Francis rolled away from each other in shock. She thought first and moved in front of Dolarhyde. Shielding him somewhat from Lecter’s view.  Strong hands gripped her biceps. She put her hand over his and gave a gentle squeeze, immediately Dolarhyde loosened his grasp.

“HANNIBAL! What are you doing here?”

“I have come to take you home. The roads aren’t perfect, but your Range Rover took them just fine. It looks like you were preparing to go somewhere.”

“Of course I was. I told you I would be home today.” Her voice was mild.

“Mm. Is that so _ma_ Stassi?”

“Yes. If you would please give us a few moments? We need to get dressed.”

“But of course.” His voice was polite. Lecter closed the door behind him.”

Francis started to speak. She put a finger over her lips and took him into the bathroom. Shutting the door, she whispered softly. Hannibal’s senses were too sensitive to speak out in the open.

“This is a minor setback my fiery one. I will come for you. I swear it. I just don’t know when.”

He gave her a wistful smile, knowing better.  “Ok.”

“Just please. Stay away from him. Promise me this. And if you hear anything at all about me, do not believe it. Unless there is definitive proof or it comes from my own lips, do not believe it.”

“I promise.”

“I love you Francis Dolarhyde. I love you with all of my heart and soul. I will come for you. It may take a while. Just believe in me, in us, please.”

His heart was breaking. He knew better. She wouldn’t come back. Lecter would kill her before that would happen. He just nodded. “Do you want me to take your car back?”

“Yes, please. Keep it. Sell it. It doesn’t matter. Just let me know you are safe?”

“I will.”

They got dressed wordlessly. Hannibal Lecter was sitting down at the breakfast bar looking at his watch when they came back out.

“All ready Anastassia?”

“Yes.”

“You never did introduce me to your suitor.”

“My apologies Hannibal. Dr. Hannibal Lecter permit me to introduce you to Frank Hyde. Frank, this is Dr. Hannibal Lecter.” It was a spur of the moment decision not to use Dolarhyde’s actual name.

“A pleasure Mr. Hyde.”

“Likewise.”

Pressing her keys into Dolarhyde’s hand, Anastassia was escorted by Lecter to the Range Rover, putting her luggage in the back.  Without another word, they were gone down the winding roads.

Leaning against the doorframe, she shut her eyes.

“Are you okay ma Stassi?” Lecter was cordial.

“I haven’t been to bed yet Hannibal. I am merely tired.”

“By the looks of things, you have spent a great deal of time in bed.”

“I haven’t been asleep yet.”

“Ah, now that makes much more sense.  Rest some then. It has been far too long since I have had the pleasure of your company in our home.”

“Thank you.”

Texting her father first because she promised, she dropped the phone into her purse. Leaning back against the frame of the door, dark eyes were closed. Anastassia was unable to sleep, but at least there wasn’t a conversation to pay attention to. She prayed and prayed that Francis wouldn’t come to see Hannibal and then she prayed harder still that Hannibal wouldn’t hurt Francis. Anastassia was more afraid of the latter. Hannibal could do anything he wished to her, she was past the point of caring. But if he hurt Francis….

“We are home ma Stassi.” Hannibal squeezed her knee.

Eyes opened and she stretched. “Thank you Hannibal.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“I didn’t really sleep. I just rested.” Anastassia knew better than to lie, Lecter would smell it.

Hannibal helped her with most of the luggage. Since she only had the clothing on her back when she went to the lodge, Anastassia was able to say it was just items she had worn while there. Nearly everything went into the wash, quickly. Other more delicate items were placed in the bag of dry cleaning.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes.”

“That’s my girl.”

Lecter prepared them both a small meal. After all, they had been on the road extremely early.

“Tell me about your beau Anastassia.”

“What would you like to know?” She smiled.

“You seem rather infatuated with him.”

“He treated me quite well while I was unable to see you.”

“I do not wish for you to see him again now that you are home with me, ma Stassi.”

“Please define see, Hannibal. I cannot guarantee I will not set eyes on him. He works at the hospital.”

“Very well. You will not see him socially or in any other manner outside of the hospital. He is dead to you from this point on.” Or he will be dead to everyone was unspoken.

“Why Dr. Lecter, are you jealous?” Pushing the plate away, she leaned over. Taking a delicate nip of his ear, she laughed warmly. “You have no need to be.”

“I have missed you.” It was a simple reply. Rising, Lecter held out his hand. Anastassia took it, and followed his lead.

He drew a bath for her first. Anastassia felt her heart flutter. She knew she was still marked from Dolarhyde’s bites. While Lecter had given her permission to find companionship with Dolarhyde, she knew instinctively that he would not like seeing the marks. Unpinning her hair first, hoping the hide the marks for a few more moments, she stripped of the clothing she wore.

“You are a beautiful woman Anastassia.”

“Thank you Hannibal.”

He helped her step into the large tub and Lecter sat at the side. The water was hot, almost too hot, just the way she liked it. Letting her soak in silence for a bit, he then handed her a razor. That she would take care of herself. It wasn’t needed, but she went through the motions anyway. This was a ritual, she knew. The baptismal of a bath, purifying.

Dipping the natural sponge into the water and adding soap, Lecter took care of the task of bathing Anastassia. His hands were gentle and he washed her from the feet upward. The scrubbing was close to being painful, but this was something she was used to, so she relaxed. When she sat up and swung her long hair to the front, Lecter saw the bites.

“What do we have here ma Stassi?”

“They are bite marks.”

Lecter traced them with his fingertips. “Seems that your beau liked the way you tasted.”

“You never complained.” She teased.

“Nor will I.”

The roughness of the sponge was harder over the bites. He showed her his displeasure that way. Lecter was trying to remove the marks and add his own, in a way. Still, she didn’t flinch and rather enjoyed it. He washed and conditioned her long raven hair and was finished. Helping Anastassia to stand, Lecter was gentle when toweling her hair and skin. Lotion was applied to every inch of silky smooth flesh and then those wild locks were tamed into a thick braid.

Lecter kissed her lips softly. “Get ready for me. I will be in our bed shortly.”

“Would you like some help?”

“No.”

Anastassia walked back into their bedroom. She knew he was watching. There was an extra twist in that snake hipped walk of her’s. Turning down the bed, she laid in the center, on her belly. Her hands were resting on the pillows beside her head. Eyes closed, they would not open until Hannibal was with her. It was almost a meditative state for her. Yet, deep within there was a peculiar ache. She missed Francis. She wanted to be with him. Not here. Never here. She would take Lecter with pleasure, of course. That was a matter of survival now. Yet, her heart was on the other side of Baltimore with Francis.

Hannibal approached her with stealth. She had her fun, now she was home. _Their_ home.

He ran a fingertip along the sole of her foot, smiling when she purred softly with his touch. The same fingertip stroked her thigh and then that bare rounded ass. Hips shifted to lift to the touch, like a cat. This pleased Lecter greatly. He always took great pleasure in using her body. She was a willing compliant partner with an energy all her own. Sitting on the bed Lecter spoke.

“Look at me Anastassia.”

Her head turned a wicked smile on full lips. “Yes Hannibal?”

“What do you desire?”

“I get to pick?” She sounded surprised. A warm blush spread to her cheeks giving her a very girlish appearance.

“Yes.”

“I want to taste you Hannibal.”

“Then proceed.”

Rolling off the bed, Anastassia landed on her feet. She walked to the bottom of the bed and crawled over the footboard. She kissed the bottom of Hannibal’s feet. Alternating between the two, she kissed her way up to between his thighs. Slender hand wrapped around his hard cock, but all she did was hold him. Soft lips brushed against the tender flesh beneath his balls. Licking there and pressing hard against the cord of muscle Anastasia bit him.

He slapped her cheek lightly in warning and she bit harder with a growl vibrating against that strip of flesh. Laying on her back, her hand still holding his cock, she squeezed him gently in rapid strokes. She feasted on the underside of his scrotum now. Delicate bites, soft kisses and long slow licks teased the flesh. Her nose buried against the short trimmed hair. Inhaling the scent of him, she moved again. Drawing one of his testicles into her mouth, she suckled. Lecter’s breathing quickened. Smiling softly to herself, she released and took the other. Rolling the flesh, teasing it with the flat of her tongue, she released him.

A smirk quirked at Anastassia’s lips. Her eyes were on Hannibal and he pinned her with his gaze. Kissing the tip of his cock, she slowly pulled him in deeper.

“Look at me, ma Stassi.”

She did. Their eyes met. She continued to meet his gaze while she suckled him. With one hand, Lecter shoved her down. Making her take him fully, Anastassia could do little more than whimper and drool. Keeping her as such, he thrust upward hard and then harder.

Abruptly, Lecter pulled away. He smirked. “On to your belly ma Stassi.”

She complied wordlessly. A pillow was jammed beneath her hips. Lecter thrust into her in a sharp fast move. She was wet already. This was her punishment. She was to be used tonight. Groaning softly, her head tossed from side to side. He felt wonderful, there was no denying that. Her body responded to Lecter always, willingly or not.

Pulling out abruptly, he pulled her open with one hand while with the other pressing against the tight little star. He went slowly now. Lecter was unwilling to do any actual harm, she knew this. Biting down upon the pillow her hands curled into the expensive bed linen.

“Let go ma Stassi. I want to hear you.”

The hands were the hardest part, they kept needed to furl back into fists. She pressed splayed palms onto the bed. Lifting from the pillow, she cried out. God it hurt.

“Hannibal!”

He went slower. “Relax Anastassia. Relax” His voice was like silk.

Breathing deep, she readied herself. He thrust in harder and quicker now. She could feel every inch of him buried. Long strokes were fast and then slow. Lecter’s hand went under her. A fingertip teased her clit while he fucked her ass.

Anastassia was panting now. The cries never ceased. She shuddered beneath him as her orgasm was approaching. Unable to stop it, Anastassia’s entire being roared to life. The orgasms with Dolarhyde were never like this. Only Lecter could provide the earth shattering pleasure to her like this. She cried out for him, to him and just when she thought it was over Lecter came as well. His body stilling while his pleasure pumped into her. The aftershocks still making her body shiver kept on for several minutes even when his weight laid upon her.

Lecter was gentle now. His fingers stroked back the curls escaping the braid.

“Thank you Hannibal.” The words were barely audible.

“Welcome home my Anastassia. You will never have to leave again.”

That’s what she was afraid of.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Dr. Anastassia Serdste was stepping out of the physician’s locker room. She had performed four surgeries that day and was ready to go home. She had no contact with Dolarhyde for several days. The phone or email was off limits, so was inter-office mail. Hoping to catch sight of him where they originally met at the coffee shop, but he never showed. She finally left him a brief voice mail from a pay phone explaining what was going on. It was just a matter of luck when she saw him enter one of the MRI suites. It was getting upgraded software apparently.

Standing stock still, she closed her eyes. Once the door clicked behind him, Anastassia walked over. Her heart was in a frenzy. Slowly opening the door, she stepped in and locked it.

“Francis.” She called out softly.

Unused to anyone bothering him while he was working, he spun around in the rolling chair and shot a glare that would have make anyone else freeze with fear. She just smiled softly at him.

He was up and moving with a long legged stride to her. Francis Dolarhyde took Anastassia into his arms gently. Her cheek laid upon his shoulder. She shook slightly in his arms, while her own were wound around his neck.

“I’ve missed you my fiery one.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

Pulling back, her fingers stroked his cheek. Blue eyes were filled with pain. Seeing them as such, Anastassia tipped her face downward, hanging her head.  His fingers touched her chin, making her look up. Dolarhyde kissed her. He was so gentle, that Anastassia could feel her heart breaking. Returning the kiss, they moved together.

The wall behind her was used as leverage. Francis pushed up the short skirt to her waist. Her hands were just as eager as his. Fingers found the button and zipper of his slacks to free him. In a matter of seconds Francis was buried to the hilt inside of his love. Undoing her blouse, he freed her breasts. Suckling on the hardened nipples, Anastassia arched against him. The room was silent with their passion muffled with hungry kisses. He held on to her ass while she wrapped her legs around his waist. They didn’t last long with each other, their need was too great. Within mere minutes they found their completion, together. They slowly righted their appearances.

Dolarhyde sat down and opened his arms. She slid gratefully onto his lap and into his embrace.

He looked her over with searching eyes. “Lecter hasn’t hurt you has he?”

“No. Not in the least.” It wasn’t fully the truth, but close enough.

“Good.”

Anastassia was surprised with the viciousness of the single word. Stroking across his cheek with the back of her fingers, she then traced a single finger over his lips. Dolarhyde didn’t pull away, much to both of their surprise.  

“Tomorrow.”

“What about tomorrow Ana?”

“If you still wish to, we can leave tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

“Utterly, completely, absolutely.”

He smiled and kissed her. “Just tell me when.”

“From here at 1 o’clock in the afternoon.”

“What should I bring?”

“Only the things that you cannot live without. We start fresh elsewhere my fiery one.” She sighed catching sight of the time. “I better go. I need to clean up some before returning to the house.”

“I love you Anastassia.”

“I love you too Francis. You have my heart. It’s yours now.”

Their parting was reluctant but to avoid suspicion it had to be done.

She did as needed and showered once again, throwing away the clothing she had worn. Hannibal’s sense of smell was too fine for her to go home with the scent of lovemaking still on her skin.  She changed into clean scrubs.

When Anastassia opened the door to her and Lecter’s home, she was surprised to find Jack Crawford and Will Graham there.

“Good evening ma Stassi.” Hannibal leaned to kiss her cheek.

She responded in kind and bade him a good evening as well. “So what is the latest catastrophe? The only time I see the three of you in one room is when something has gone very wrong.” She teased the men.

“Sit Anastassia.” Lecter commanded.

She did and looked warily at the three men, sighing. “Let me guess, the woman that wants me dead has escaped and is after me again.”

“Not exactly.” Will finally spoke.

“What exactly then Will?”

Lecter gave his wife’s arm a squeeze. He wasn’t pleased with whatever the news was either.

“The woman we have is actually a twin. The one in custody, well she is innocent.” Crawford spoke that time.

“Is this a bloody episode of Criminal Minds or some nonsense? There is an ACTUAL evil twin? And do we know where said evil twin is?”

“Not exactly, no.” Will cast his eyes down.

She covered her lips with two fingers and counted backwards from 10. It didn’t help. She tried from 20 that time, still didn’t help. Finally counting back from 100 gave Anastassia some semblance of inner control, at least to the point that Hannibal didn’t admonish her for rudeness. Turning to Hannibal, her dark eyes begged him.

“Now what?”

“I’m not sure ma Stassi. It would seem, since the woman may know you are back home. Having you leave again wouldn’t make a difference.”

“Could this possibly be a former patient of yours Hannibal?” She asked.

Lecter looked to Crawford and Graham. “Anything is possible.”

A sharp nod and Anastassia rose to her feet and walked out the room. “Excuse me gentlemen.”

She went into the vast library of their home. Sitting in one of the heavy leather chairs, she rested her head in her hands. She didn’t have the stomach for this right now. The chances of this woman following her if she left with Dolarhyde tomorrow were great. Could she risk it?

“Are you alright ma Stassi?” Hannibal stood in the doorway.

“No.”

“Jack and Will have left.”

“I heard the door.” She stood. “Now what Hannibal?”

“We could go hunting.” He smiled.

“I don’t think I am able to Hannibal.” Her phone started going crazy with calls and texts. Anastassia looked at the messages. “I have to go back in. Something is wrong.”

“No.”

“No?” She looked puzzled.

“It’s time ma Stassi.” He smiled sadly at her.

“Oh.”

“Come now.”

There wasn’t any fight left in her. In truth, she was glad in some way. It would all be over soon. Accepting Hannibal’s hand, they walked together down to the subbasement. It was the killing floor.

At 8 in the morning, the very next day, Hannibal emerged from the hidden room. He smelled like bleach and other cleaning agents. A call was placed to Jack Crawford.

“Jack, it’s Hannibal Lecter.”

“Dr. Lecter what may I do for you?”

“My wife returned to work last night but never came home. I have called the hospital, she never checked in. Her parking space was vacant.”

“I’m on my way.”

Francis Dolarhyde saw the noon news. The reports of Anastassia Serdste missing were everywhere. Was it a political move because of her father? Was it the stalker? Nobody was certain. All they knew was she had vanished without a trace.

Dolarhyde could only stare at the television. He knew in his heart, that she was gone. He knew that it was at the hands of Hannibal Lecter as well. In just mere seconds, his mind fractured. He was just another pitiful freak without her, his mind screamed. There was no chance for love ever again. This time, it was power that he craved.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**_4 Years Later…_ **

****

A woman sat outdoors at a small café in London, having lunch. She was reading an American newspaper about the “Tooth Fairy” and how the incarcerated Hannibal Lecter was helping on the case from his cell at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Taking her sunglasses off, bright crystalline blue eyes scanned the article.  

“Fucking hell.”

Dragging a laptop out of the bag at her feet, she plugged into the café Wi-Fi. She looked over the information about the Tooth Fairy and how the killer was murdering families. Hannibal Lecter had something to do with this, but what? Goddamnit.  A hand threaded through her very short platinum blond hair. The bill had already been paid, so she packed her items up and made a call to her assistant.

“Lydia, it’s Eleanor. I need three tickets on the next flight to either Washington DC or Baltimore as well as a car rental and a hotel.  Why yes three. I am bringing Faithe with me, of course, and her nanny. Call me as soon and you get everything arranged. I will be picking my daughter up and heading home to pack.” Her English accent was crisp.

I need a new assistant. Not someone that questions my every action. Why would I not bring my daughter and her nanny if I was going overseas?

Amelie and Faithe were there when she arrived home to collect necessities. The three year old was happy to see her mother. Eleanor looked at the little girl. She had her father’s eyes, but her features. She was indeed a lovely child. A dark head of curls made the child look like a dark English rose. Most of the carry on suitcase was filled with items for her daughter. A large purse held the necessary documents for travel. Amelie was packing her own bag and getting the passports and such readied for herself Lydia called her back immediately. There was barely enough time to make it to Heathrow, but it was done. The flight to the US was uneventful but Eleanor didn’t sleep.

The landing at BWI was a pain. Eleanor forgot how much she hated that damnable airport. The outside, even at the early hour, was already choking with exhaust fumes and noise. Handling the car like a pro, Eleanor and Faithe St James were on their way to the hotel, Amelie in tow.

She let her daughter and nanny nap while she was working. Names, dates, everything had new meaning while creating a timeline. Breathing a sigh of relief, this was one hell of a story. It, at least, made sense. Three names constantly popped up within the timeline. Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham, and Francis Dolarhyde.

Tapping her nails against the table, she was calculating risks. Dolarhyde would be the least risk, but Lecter would be the biggest, seeing how he was incarcerated.

Grabbing purse, bag, and child, Eleanor took her daughter shopping and for a little bit of fun. Still having not slept, she was starting to feel somewhat queasy. Eating a couple of Tums, it was ignored. She brought items back to the hotel and Faithe’s nanny. Explaining that she was going to be going for a few hours, Eleanor left.

Waiting until it got dark, she waited to drive out to the home of Francis Dolarhyde. Running a hand through her short blond hair, nerves ate at her once more. Able to park out of sight at the Dolarhyde home, she waited. His van wasn’t there.

When the van finally pulled up, she smiled. The smile faltered when he went to the passenger side of the van. He helped a lovely black women out of the van with gentle care.  The woman, formally known as Anastassia Serdste wept for her own loss. There was a keening in her heart that wouldn’t ever go away, especially now.

It was her own fault. She knew it. If only she had gone to Dolarhyde after Hannibal Lecter killed off the idea that was Anastassia Serdste, she was too afraid. He said if she tried, he would kill Dolarhyde. Unable to accept that, she didn’t go to him.

Lecter painstakingly took time cutting her hair into the buzz cut and bleaching it platinum. He did the same to her eyebrows. He had already given her a new identity to use in another country. Not to mention enough money to live off extremely comfortably for decades. Her heart had remained with Dolarhyde. The one exception to that was Faithe, **_their_** daughter.

Anastassia didn’t know she was pregnant until she was about three months along. By the timing of everything, she knew it was Francis’ child. It couldn’t be Lecter’s. They weren’t having sex then. Cursing softly, she started to think.

She wouldn’t go to Lecter. God only knew what he would do. She couldn’t go to Will Graham either. He would tell Lecter, or Lecter would hear about it. Parents? No. Talk about a media frenzy. Fuck. A hand went to the ignition and stilled. Dolarhyde was walking back out with the beautiful woman with him. This made up Anastassia’s mind. When they left, she would go in to wait for him. Hopefully he would be back relatively quickly.

Unlocking the front door, she killed the alarm. There was thanks to some deity that he had not changed either. Anastassia sat down in the parlor room. Something else had changed. The air felt different or was it smell, she was trying to figure out what that meant when the key hit the lock.

She stood in silence waiting for him to notice. And notice he did. The look of terror then anger were a surprise to her in one way, but not in the scheme of things.

“Who the fuck are you and how did you get in my….” He almost said house, but the sibilant s always gave him issues. Francis Dolarhyde didn’t care about it with Anastassia. “….home.”

“Francis.” The word was soft.

He took a step back, dumbstruck. He knew that voice as well as his own. But this woman looked nothing like the woman that he loved. From the short blond hair, shorter than his own. The vibrant blue eyes weren’t the warm dark coppery ones he loved to look at. This woman was too thin. Too pale. She didn’t have any of his Ana’s vibrancy.

“You’re dead.”

“Well, Anastassia Serdste is dead, yes. But the woman that has always inhabited her body is not.” Holding out her hand, she smiled sadly. “Please come here. Please? I want to explain a few things to you. Then I will go.”

Dolarhyde couldn’t stop staring. Then fear clutched at his heart. “Where have you been in my house?”

“I’ve been all over your home.” She looked puzzled. “Or do you mean tonight? Tonight just in the hallway and parlor.” Anastassia’s brow creased while she looked at him. “I was here earlier, but I didn’t wish to disturb you. I saw you enter with the beautiful woman. I won’t bother you, I swear. It was just now that I discovered it was safe to contact you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“When Lecter had me disappear and then be declared dead. He swore to me that he would kill you if I tried to take you away with me. If something would have happened to you because of me, I would have died all the same.”

“I don’t understand your fear of him.”

“I don’t expect anyone to understand that.”

“I’ve been in London the last 4 years. We don’t always get the same news as American’s. So, when I found out that there was a very small chance that he could ever get out, I came back to explain what happened.”

“Do your family know you have returned or the FBI?” He kept glancing up the stairs like he was worried something would get out.

“You are the only person that knows I am still alive and you are the only person that knows I’m here.”

Dolarhyde looked sad. He reached out to touch Anastassia like he was afraid it was all just a dream. “You can’t be here. He will kill you.”

“Who will? Even you didn’t recognize me.”

“I-I-I-I can’t explain.”

“Okay.” She kissed his cheek softly. “I am so sorry I couldn’t see you before now. It’s not just me any longer.”

“You are married?” He bristled.

“No. We have a daughter Francis. Her name is Faithe.”

“How? That’s impossible.”

“I was pregnant and didn’t know it. I gave birth about 7 months after I left.”

“D-d-d-does she look like me?” He meant his deformity.

“She has your eyes. Would you like to see some pictures?”

He couldn’t speak now. His fear of the Great Red Dragon was too fierce, so he nodded.

Anastassia pulled out her phone. She showed him the pictures. Faithe was a happy smiling child. Francis could make out some of his features in the child besides her eyes. She was a beautiful little girl. He nervously glanced to the stairs again.

“We need to go Ana. You aren’t safe here.”

“Why am I not safe?”

“HE will try to hurt you. HE will try to bite you. Please, let’s go. May I meet my daughter, please?”

Bewildered, she nodded. “Okay. Do you want to follow me or do you want to ride along?”

“I’ll follow.”

Anastassia got his new number and texted him the hotel address and the room number, she would meet him there.

When she arrived at the hotel, she went up first. Faithe had just woken up with a nightmare and Amelie was trying to get her to go back to sleep.

“Go rest Amelie. I will take care of her.” Anastassia smiled.

“Are you sure Ma’am?”

“Positive. I will keep her for the evening, you take the night off and just get some good rest.”

“Thank you!”

“You feel better sweetheart?” Anastassia asked her daughter.

“Yes Momma.”

“One of my friends is coming over to see you. Would you like to meet him?”

“Yes!”

Anastassia chuckled. Faithe was so much more of the social butterfly than she ever was. When the knock came to the door, she went to open it. There was a rather frightened Francis Dolarhyde standing there nervously.

“Faithe, this is my good friend Francis Dolarhyde. Can you say hello?”

“Hello Mr. Francis!” Faithe reached for him, wanting to be held by the large man.

It was almost impossible for her to not smile. But when Dolarhyde took his daughter in his arms, Anastassia couldn’t help it. He had no experience with children whatsoever, but with Faithe it seemed natural.

Faithe was studying her father, not knowing who he was. He gave her a tentative smile, not wishing to frighten her. The little girl cocked her head to the side and studied him. He smiled wider now. It was the very same expression as her mother when Anastassia was concentrating on something.

All of a sudden Faithe kissed him loudly on the cheek and declared in her three year old wisdom. “You are han’some. I like you.”

“You are definitely your mother’s daughter Miss Faithe.” The words were soft.

“And it’s time for Miss Faithe to go back to sleep.” Anastasia laughed when her daughter pouted. But she went on to sleep in the children’s room of the suite without any fuss. Dolarhyde watched from the doorway, his face blank.

Anastassia came back out, shutting the door partially closed. She smiled gently and guided both herself and Dolarhyde back into the living room area of the suite.

“What is your new lady’s name?”

“Reba.”

“Pretty name.” She smiled warmly. “I’m not going to try anything, Francis. I wouldn’t do that to you, or her, for that matter. Perhaps it was cruel for me to come back here to tell you I am alive and well. Plus that you have a daughter. I’m not looking for anything from you, I promise you that. But, thinking someone is dead when they are not, is also cruel.”

“What name do you have now?”

“Eleanor. It’s also why I speak with a British accent most of the time. As far as anyone knows, I am English born and bred.”

“You aren’t an Eleanor.”

Shrugging her shoulders. “I don’t feel like one either but, its safe.”

Lifting a hand, Francis stroked her cheeks and face as if committing it to memory. There was a sadness in his eyes that no words seemed to fit.

“Why were you so afraid of me being in your home? It wasn’t because of Reba was it?”

“The Dragon was there.” Dolarhyde sighed. He had no idea how to explain.

“My Ana. My sweet Ana. He would have hurt you. He would have bitten you until you died. There is no way I could have stopped him.”

“Can you move away? Perhaps move in with Reba?”

“No.”

“Are you afraid he would follow you? Is he like Hannibal?

Dolarhyde nodded and then changed the subject. “Will you read to me again?”

“Of course. It would be my pleasure. Alas, I think we need to go into my bedroom. I don’t want to wake our daughter or her nanny. Are you comfortable with that?”

Anastassia sat down on the bed. Francis did the same and like he always had before, he put his head in her lap. The latest thing she was reading was a retelling in modern verse some Shakespeare. She ran her long nails through his hair like she always did. For the first time all night, she felt him relax. It was a bittersweet moment for the both of them.

Abruptly, Francis interrupted her. “I never stopped loving you my Ana.”

Lifting her hand from his head, she laid it over his heart. “Nor I you. I carry you with me daily, in my heart and with our daughter.”

Gently, Dolarhyde pulled Anastassia down to the bed. Facing him on her side, she cupped his face in her hand. “I am so sorry my love, my Francis.”

“Shhh.”

His lips touched her’s. The kiss was tender. The sweetness of both their yearnings made it difficult for them. Still, they persisted. They were gentle with each other’s badly bruised hearts. Communicating soundlessly they held on to each other. Anastassia stroked his back, through the shirt. Dolarhyde wanted her desperately. He could feel himself harden with thoughts of all the times they had made love. No, it was more than that. It wasn’t the love making it was the love they shared. Together.

It was different now. There was the cry of the Dragon within him, so certain of his Becoming that cried for her blood. He was fighting the urge. If only the Dragon would permit a sampling instead of the full blood lust. Or perhaps the Dragon would understand. In some strange part of Francis Dolarhyde, he knew that the families the Dragon hunted were similar to him and Anastassia. He would take from them what Dolarhyde was unable to have.

So would the Dragon’s Becoming be quelled now that he had his heart’s desire once again?

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Anastassia looked exhausted to Francis Dolarhyde. He frowned at the smudges under her eyes.

“Do you need to take your contacts out?”

“Contacts?” Anastassia looked puzzled. “Oh. You mean my blue eyes. They aren’t contacts. I had the melanin removed so my eyes became a natural blue. Well, so to speak.”

“I should let you get some sleep.” He started to rise.

“Francis?”

“Hmm?”

“Stay, please. I just want to feel you next to me one last time.” She bit her lip.  “I’m not proposing sex. You can leave when I fall asleep.” She offered.

“It would be my honor.”

“Thank you.” She was blushing brightly.

Dolarhyde laid on the bed once more, this time on his back. Anastassia curled up against him. Her head resting lightly on his shoulder. So exhausted, she was fast asleep in less than five minutes.

He didn’t leave. He knew he SHOULD have, but it was impossible. The last four years were all hers. Whatever he did, said, thought, where because of his loss of that one true love. He smiled gently watching her sleep so peacefully.

Perhaps he should tell her everything. The Great Red Dragon, his correspondence with Lecter, everything. All along, he planned to kill Lecter. The Dragon presented itself to fix that problem. He wasn’t concerned about any of it other than if the Dragon demanding that Dolarhyde give her to him. He wasn’t sure that he could overpower the Dragon. He was weak compared to the Dragon, he knew. But maybe, just maybe the Dragon would see Anastassia’s own power?

He may have dozed off for a little while, Dolarhyde wasn’t sure. Still, Anastassia laid curled up against him. The only thing that changed was her hand rested gently over his heart now. He covered her hand with his. There was no way he could live knowing his love and their child were on the other side of the world. It just wasn’t possible. Yet at the same time, he couldn’t risk their lives either.

He finally understood how Anastassia felt when his death was weighed on her shoulders.

Anastassia started to stir. She was accustomed to long hours with little sleep from all her years as a surgeon. The little nap was just what was needed. Stretching, she was surprised to see that Dolarhyde was still there.

“I expected you would have left by now.”

“I couldn’t.” He kissed her. This wasn’t the chaste sweet kisses of before. No, he kissed her like he always did back when they were still ‘them’.

The kisses were returned. Everything that she had kept so closed off for four years came undone in the mere moments that it took for a kiss to begin. They were slow, savoring each moment. Soon, they were skin to skin once more. His body covered her’s. She felt his weight between parted thighs and welcomed it like no other. Gasping against the kiss, Anastassia felt him. He was hard. Pressing her hips upwards she ground against that hardness. Dolarhyde’s large hand grasped at her waist, pulling her upwards. Undulating under him, she forced herself not to wrap long legs around his muscular waist. This was something that Anastassia wanted to last forever.

Francis kissed her throat while nipping gently. He waited for the Dragon to rear up, but it never did. It was a moment of relief for him. Rolling them both to their sides, Anastassia kissed his chest. A long leg swung over his hip to move closer.

Rough palms teased over hard nipples. It was just that perfect mix of tender and roughness that made the lovers press tighter to each other. Her hand grasped the back of his head with another kiss. Finally, the came together in body.

There was no frenzied rush. It was the two of them in the dark of night, together once more. Hours went by and when the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon, their bliss became complete. Together they laid in the large bed, breathing in each other’s happiness as well as their own.

“Would you permit me to take you and Faithe out for the day?”

“Of course. I just have to be careful about what parts of town I am in.”

“My Ana, why did you name her Faithe?”

“Because of you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Well I wanted to name her after you. I know you aren’t fond of the name Francis, so any female derivatives of your name wouldn’t be right. I tried so hard to keep the faith that I would ever see you again, so Faithe it became.”

“What’s her full name?”

“Faithe Nicole St James. I wanted to have a bit of her to remember me with as well, hence the Nicole. When she is older, your daughter will know the story of her mum and dad’s love. And how she was named Faithe for you and Nicole for my Nicolette because combined she is part of us.”

Dolarhyde breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. There were no words for this revelation. The only thing he could say was what meant the most to him. “I love you. I will protect our daughter and you in any way necessary. I will go to the ends of the earth for you and Faithe. Please. Please Ana, don’t leave me again.”

She smiled sadly. “I have to go back. It’s not safe for me here. I have no idea what Hannibal has said to anyone. I very well may be a fugitive. You could come with me or we can go elsewhere.”

“I have to do a few things first and then, yes I will come.”

“Do you wish to go to England? Perhaps somewhere else?”

“You decide.” He kissed her. “I need to shower and change, 10 am a good time to go out?” He sat up on the edge of the bed.

“Perfect.” She turned on the lamp. Anastassia saw the tattoo on Dolarhyde’s back. She knew the piece by Blake. The nausea swept through her quickly. Brilliant as she was, Anastassia was able to put two and two together immediately. The sadness sat on her chest like a boulder. It was painful. Still, she wrapped her arms around him, her chest to his back. A kiss brushed the nape of his neck. Immediately Francis Dolarhyde knew that Anastassia understood the implications of what she saw and said nothing.

“I’ll see you soon. I love you my Ana.”

“I love you too my Francis. Soon.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

They had already been to the National Aquarium, now they were at the zoo. Faithe was riding her father’s shoulders and bouncing happily. She gave the directions while her parents laughingly followed. Amelie happily followed the three of them. It was easy working for Eleanor. It was a picture perfect day.

While Francis showed his daughter the big cats, Amelie remarked about the pair.

“I am not sure who is more enraptured with whom, Ma’am. Faithe has Mr. Dolarhyde wrapped around her little finger.”

Anastassia chuckled, smiling. “I think it is equal on both their parts.”

“You are quite fond of him yourself Ma’am.”

“Yes I am.”

Anastassia took her daughter into the restroom. Faithe needed to use the facilities and get cleaned up at bit. 

“Mama?”

“Yes my darling girl?”

“I wish Mr. Francis was my Daddy. He is so much fun.”

“He is isn’t he?” Anastassia was certain a kick to the gut would have been less painful.

As the dinner hour was fast approaching, Anastassia gave Faithe and her nanny the car keys and an abundance of cash. The orders were go and have fun, she would be back in the hotel later.

Francis Dolarhyde reluctantly released his daughter and looked at Anastassia with a quizzical expression.

Waiting until the nanny and her daughter were far enough away, she spoke softly. “I think it is time I met the Dragon.” She dialed for an Uber to pick them up.

“No. It’s too dangerous.”

“I can handle myself with the Great Red Dragon sweetheart. Please trust me on this. But we need to meet if you are going to ever live with us. He has to know certain things.”

In the Uber, they headed to Francis’ home. He was shaking with fear. He didn’t know if he could protect Anastassia from his Becoming and from the Dragon. Yet there was part of himself that knew, if anyone could speak to the powerful beast, it would be her.

Tipping the driver, they walked into Francis’ home.  Anastassia purposely wore these very clothes today. The wide legged slightly cropped black pants allowed for movement, as did the bodysuit that was worn in place of a shirt.  Removing jewelry and the scarf, she smiled at Francis.

“Trust me.”

“I will.”

“Go up to the attic where he is, and tell him I am here. I will be up in ten minutes, okay?”

“I guess.”

Anastassia kissed him hard. Enveloping Dolarhyde in her arms. Their eyes locked. “I love you Francis. I love all of you. Good or bad. I love the flaws you see, while I don’t see the flaws I love them all the same. You do not belong to the Dragon. You belong to me, just as I belong to you. Remember that. Focus on that. Focus on your daughter and the woman that wants to be your wife.”

She watched him walk up the stairs. Breathing deep, a clear head was needed for this. If there was one thing that Hannibal Lecter taught her, and taught her well, was the manipulation of the human mind through psychiatry.

Dressed plainly, and now barefoot, the stairs were taken slowly. This would need an entrance, the more simple the better. The room was semi dark, but Anastassia could see just fine. She stepped closer to the painting and Dolarhyde and waited.

The first voice was Dolarhyde’s introducing her, the one that followed still had his baritone but it was clearer. This voice lacked some of Dolarhyde’s common impediments.

The Dragon spoke to her. “Why did you wish to meet? Do you not fear me?” It came across like a roar.

Anastassia bowed respectfully. When she stood straight her head was at a slight incline. “I have no need to fear you, you can achieve that through others. Instead I offer you my awe.”

The smile on the man she loved, was strange. She had never seen the expression on Dolarhyde before. Apparently this was still the Dragon.

“You are the reason that Francis.” The name was spoken with disdain. “Sought me out.”

“Yes, well. As you can see I am obviously not dead. It is time for change, dear Dragon.” She smirked.

“You dare to speak to me in such a way?” Francis growled at her and bared his teeth, which were not his day to day ones. They were the snaggle toothed custom pair that looked like his long dead grandmother’s teeth.

This is where it is going to get tricky. She moved forward and fast. Circling around the Dragon, she smiled a malicious smile. “YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME AS SUCH RED DRAGON? DO YOU KNOW NOT WHO I AM?”

Dolarhyde tried to grab her by the throat. She easily dodged the grasp and instead came up behind him. Her hands were on his chest from behind. Her body pressed against his tattoo. “You do not recognize me Dragon?” The words were but a hiss. “I am Hecate. Queen of the Underworld and your consort. You dare to try anything with ME?”

Anastassia was no Blake or even a Thomas Butts scholar but she did know about the painting of Hecate Blake did, hopefully Dolarhyde did too. Nipping the back of Francis’ neck. She tasted his skin. Hands tightening against his chest to permit long nails sink into his flesh.

“A challenge then wife. Beat me and I will let the boy go. Lose and you will be the next sacrifice I ask for.”

“If I beat you, you shall leave the boy forever in my hands. If I lose I will willingly throw myself upon your sword, willingly.” She licked the curve of his ear. “But do even you wish to do away with your favored consort Dragon?”

The odds were weighed. Dolarhyde was stronger and had quite a bit of weight on her. She was faster and learned to survive with Hannibal.

His first attack began before the voice of the Dragon stopped speaking. Wincing when he hit her full in the sternum. Anastassia gasped for breath when she hit the floor. Rolling out of the way of his feet as fast as she could. She hit the side of his knee with her foot, taking the man to the floor.

A short blow hit her ribs. She felt one crack and saw stars. The grappled briefly. Anastassia knew that she couldn’t last for long like this. He was too strong for her. On to her knees she tackled Dolarhyde. A quick elbow blackened one of his eyes. She almost went for the nose but his extensive plastic surgery made her do otherwise. Turning, she kicked the frame print down and broke the glass. Taking the print, it was ripped in half with another smile. Glass shards cut her hands, bleeding now she knew it was just superficial.

Dolarhyde roared in agony at the sight of her destroying the print and with a quick grab, picked her up around the waist. He put as much pressure around her ribcage that she as fairly certain another one rib broke. She grabbed one of the handles he used for chin ups and twisted.  The quick motion knocked him off balance. Both feet hit his chest when she kicked him backwards. Launching once more at him, Anastasia sat on his chest. She made his head bounce off the flooring once, twice, three times and she noted that he was close to losing consciousness.

“You cannot have him Dragon, he is mine. Relinquish him now or I will kill you. There will be no more murders. You go back to the underworld for good and I shall remain in the sun.” It was a reference to the painting of The Red Dragon and the Woman Clothed in the Sun.

Finally she got the agreement she needed. Then Francis lost consciousness. It was an ordeal, but she helped him into bed and cleaned him up. The first time she got up was to destroy the awful teeth. There was a good amount of bruising on both of them. Ice and heat, Anastassia was waking him up to make sure that he was not concussed.

Taping her own ribs was a pain she never considered. Learn something new every day she muttered. Laying down, she gently rested her head on his broad chest. Eyes closed, she did not sleep. Her body hurt, but that was not what was keeping her awake. What if this didn’t work?

Checking her phone, it was close to ten. A quick text to the nanny to let her know she was running late was returned immediately.

-Please take your time. The area is filled with screaming cop cars-

-What’s going on Amelie?-

-Someone escaped and took captive an FBI agent-

-Do you know the names?-

-Lecter was one and maybe a Williams the other.-

“Fucking hell.” Hannibal and Will? Seriously? Her stomach tightened.

Would they try to come here? Or would they go somewhere else. Neither she nor Francis was in any shape for another fight if they came here. Could they be going down the coast to the vacation home? It was something not in neither Hannibal’s nor her name. It was done that way to avoid anyone knowing about it if they had to flee. The paperwork was signed by upstanding citizens that no one had ever met. Money, credit cards, passports and more were both there for her and Hannibal Lecter.

Leaning down, Anastassia kissed Francis’ lips softly. Stroking his short hair, she whispered to him to wake up. Francis smiled up at her and started to speak. Immediately, he realized he didn’t have his teeth in and turned his head in shame, covering his mouth with his hand. Seeing that, hurt her heart.

Pulling his hand away, she kissed him again. “There is no shame between us. None.”

He nodded.

“I have to go. Lecter escaped. I have no idea what he knows right now. I need to get to our daughter. We had a home down the coast a bit that was a very expensive bolt hole. I am sure that he is going to there. Nobody knows about it but me and him. I need to get ready to leave the country.”

“hhenn?” It was as close as he could come without his teeth.

“I need to see if they are stopping flights and such. Will you come with us?”

Dolarhyde nodded.

Anastassia looked at her phone and booked 4 first class tickets back to London at 8am. “Are you ready?”

He finally had his teeth back in. “I need to take care of a few things first. I will meet you at the hotel in an hour.”

“If that changes for any reason. Let me know please? I am afraid that he might be coming here for you.”

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you Francis. Please be careful. Your daughter needs you. I need you.” She paused. “Your daughter told me that she wishes you were her Daddy. Please make that come true.”

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

It had been over an hour and nothing. Anastassia cursed beneath her breath. Grabbing the keys and her purse, she gave explicit instructions to Amelie.

“If you do not hear from me in 24 hours, there is a small box in my luggage. Open it. Follow the instructions to a T. You need to either see me or hear my voice, don’t accept a text message.”

“Eleanor? Is everything ok?”

“It will be. Open the door to no one but myself or Mr. Dolarhyde. If it is the police, any other law enforcement do not answer. If you have to follow the instructions in the box, expect a dark haired man that is almost 7 ft tall surrounded by Secret Service. I need to go.”

A kiss was brushed over her daughter’s forehead. “I love you Faithe.”

Then she was gone.

Anastassia drove over to the home of Francis Dolarhyde. The van was gone and nothing had been disturbed. Cursing, he must have lifted the address from her phone somehow. Anastassia went as fast as she could trying to get to the coastal getaway place. She couldn’t go much over the speed limit because if she got caught, well that was something she didn’t wish to consider.

It took two hours to get there and by then she was in a state of both anger and fear. Leaving the car down the lane, she walked carefully up the drive. Sticking to the shadows from the trees, it would be hard to see her coming up.

She could hear the sound of glass breaking. Taking off quickly her boots barely made a sound against the soft earth.  Her breathing was rapid, not that she was out of shape but fear began to choke her.  Tears blinded her, cursing again for not having an actual weapon, still she ran.

Three men in a scuffle.

She could pick Francis out easily, he was larger than Hannibal or Will, at least who Anastassia assumed was Will Graham.

“HANNIBAL FRANCIS! NO!” She didn’t know she screamed.

Right as she did, Francis turned. It gave Lecter a chance to leap on to the younger man’s back. Will sliced at Dolarhyde’s stomach, but it was Lecter that dealt the fatal blow. He bit into the side of Dolarhyde’s throat, ripping into the jugular.

“You are too late ma Stassi.” Lecter smirked.

Walking over to Will, they kept each other upright looking over the cliff.

“Does she know?” Will’s voice was soft. He didn’t bother to think about her being alive, she just was.

“Of course. She has known for 20 years.”

“It really does look black in the moonlight.”

“This is all I have ever wanted Will. For you. For us.”

Holding on to Lecter, Will tipped. Taking them over the edge of the cliff into the waters below. Anastassia looked up at the last second, to see their fall.

Anastassia sat on the cold bloody ground. She was able to pinch off the jugular. It wouldn’t do any good, except to maybe let her have a mere second more to say goodbye.

“Francis. My sweet Francis. I love you. I am so sorry. I am so so so sorry.”

He couldn’t speak. There was too much damage done. His fingers, stroked against her cheek with a smile. Mouthing the words, I love you, took so much strength. Reaching for her hand. He held it gently. We felt her, warm like summer rain over him. Within seconds, he was gone. Francis Dolarhyde died with a smile on his lips. He found the one person he loved, who loved him in return. His life was complete.

Tilting her head back, Anastassia screamed. The raw pain coursed through her veins. She kept screaming until she couldn’t anymore. She laid there in Dolarhyde’s blood weeping. Sometime before sunup, she made a call. 1-800-CallFBI

Yes it was their actual number for a tip line.

“FBI Tip Line, how can I help you?”

“Record it or not, I don’t care. DO NOT interrupt me. My name is Anastassia Nicoletta Serdste Lecter. I have been considered dead for the last four years. Obviously, I am still alive.”

She walked into the house, picking up a large kitchen knife and cut her arm, letting it bleed while she spoke.

“This is not a joke. You will find at least one body.” She gave the address. “His name was Francis Dolarhyde. Some called him the Tooth Fairy, other called him the Great Red Dragon. He is the father of my child. He was killed by Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. They went off the cliff together and into the waters below. I have no idea if they survived or not.”

Steeling herself and taking a deep breath. “I have been living under the name Eleanor St James in London England for the last four years. I have a daughter named Faithe St James. In roughly 12 hours, her nanny is under strict orders to contact my father, Senator James Serdste.”

Walking back outside, she tossed the phone into the water below without another word.

There was a single shot fired in the start of day.

And then nothing.

 

 


	28. epilogue

Vilnius, Lithuania

_Trails in Vingis Park_

There had been a series of murders down around the running path, all blonde females. People still used the park, but not at dusk nor dawn, certainly not by themselves. The lone runner didn’t seem to care. She was fast and strong looking. Her dark ponytail twitched from side to side with her paced steps. She appeared unafraid. Even so much that there was a small smile that quirked her lips upwards.

Under the shade of trees while night approached and the trail took on an ominous air, her pace didn’t change. She was content.

Out of nowhere, she was grabbed and pulled back into the bushes. One arm around her throat and a hand over her mouth, she was controlled easily. Before the attacker even had her in a full hold, there was a switchblade in her hand.

She didn’t fight. She was unafraid. Life or death were a matter of fact and neither were something that could truly be fought against. You live and you die, nothing more.

The hand slowly peeled back from her mouth and she smiled. “Welcome home Hannibal, how long has it been since your last visit?”

“Far too long ma Stassi.”

“Where is Will?”

“Right here, **_our_** Stassi.”

-end- 


End file.
